Troubles of Love
by silverstarkakashi4eva
Summary: kakasaku Sakura is in love with kakashi, but can he love her back, or will he let his past hold him back.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I just wanted to say to that it's obvious I do not own Naruto, cause if I did, Kakashi would be in every scene, with his shirt off permanently. (He can keep the mask though, that thing is sexy)

Troubles of love – chapter 1

Sakura was looking through her wardrobe for the third time when she heard a knock at the front door.

Aaghh, another distraction. How was she ever going to find anything to wear? She'd already searched her entire house, twice, and couldn't find anything.

She gave up for the moment and went to see who was at her door.

"Sakura, get your but down here and open your door. I'm freezing my butt off out here."

Well, no longer any need to guess who. That screeching voice could only belong to one person.

Opening the door she quickly ushered the blonde in before her neighbours started complaining.

"Ino, hi. You want something?"

"What's up forehead? So whatcha doin tonight? Cause I was thinking that maybe you and I could go out drinking." she said, flopping down on Sakura's couch.

Make yourself at home why don't you. But she quickly decided it was probably a good thing she was here. If anyone was good at picking out clothes, it was Ino. She had a knack for making something ordinary into something great, just by adding a few extras.

"Uh, sure Ino. Actually I was gonna meet up with the boys at the bar, so how bout you come with us. And do you mind terribly if I get you to help find an outfit for me. I've been looking for ages but I have nothing."

30 minutes later and both girls were ready to depart. Sakura quickly locked her door, and hurried to catch up with Ino.

"So forehead, what's the big deal about your outfit tonight huh. Usually you don't give a rat's arse what you look like. What's so special about tonight?"

"Umm, nothing…" was all she could reply. Inwardly she was freaking out though. She hadn't expected Ino to be so insightful. Usually it was pretty easy to pull the wool over Ino's eyes. In fact she was rather like Naruto in that sense. But when it came to Sakura, it was like she suddenly gained another brain. Over the years Sakura had done a lot to try and hold back her emotions, and had thought she had done a good job actually. But when it came to Ino, she was like an open book.

Or it could be just the fact that this issue involved clothes. These days it seemed Ino was pretty clueless about anything but boys and fashion. This probably contributed towards her current rank as chuunin, and only since last month.

Sakura couldn't talk though. She was still a chuunin also. Though not through a lack of trying. Every spare moment she wasn't working with Tsunade at the hospital she was training. She didn't have time for looking fashionable, and most certainly didn't have time for boys. Well, that wasn't quite right, she thought, and hurriedly tried to think of an excuse to get Ino off of her back.

"I bet I know. You like someone don't you. Finally, Sakura. I was beginning to think you were a lost cause. So, who is it?"

"No-one Ino-pig. I told you before; I'm not interested in that anymore. I've got more important things to worry about."

'So why the fancy dress then"

"Uh well, I just thought it would be nice for a change, you know. Refresh my body; refresh my mind and all that. Then I'll be fit as ever to start training again."

At the mention of training, Ino quickly lost interest.

Sakura seriously wondered how she even got this far as a shinobi. She probably just batted her eyes at the chuunin exam proctor, and flirted a little. Though Sakura couldn't blame any guy for getting distracted around her. Ino was hot.

Her long blonde hair and big blue eyes, coupled with her slim body, (that Sakura had always been jealous of, because she had never seen Ino exercise once) and more than generous décolletage; Ino had to be every guys dream.

Sakura had always felt plain in comparison. Those long limbs and dangerous curves that puberty had given Ino had totally bypassed Sakura. Instead, Sakura had stayed skinny, with thin hips and a barely there bust line.

Her pink hair made her look girly and childish as well, causing most people to totally disregard her worth. She had kept it short too. And although this was much easier to fight with, it made poor competition with Ino's lustrous locks.

The only thing she did like about her appearance was her eyes. Though she bet people were too distracted by her giant forehead to even notice them.

It didn't help her confidence either when she had friends like Sai.

"Hey ugly, over here"

She and Ino quickly entered the bar they had arrived at, and made their way over to the table currently occupied by three guys. The one that had just called out to her gave her a fake smile, before returning to his conversation with the blonde on his right. He however jumped up and headed straight over to her.

"Sakura-chan." he yelled, giving her a big hug before dragging her to the seat beside him. Normally this would have infuriated her. But tonight she could only smile back at the annoying blonde. She was in a good mood, and nothing could spoil it.

The third boy at the table had said nothing throughout the entire exchange, and had sat there with scowl on his face, like he had just eaten a lemon. But Sakura had known Sasuke long enough to know that this was just his normal expression, and quickly disregarded it.

Ino however had yet to get over her girlish crush on Sasuke, and quickly snagged the seat next to him, moving her seat as close to his as possible. Sasuke hardly reacted, though Sakura thought she saw the frown lines between his eyes deepen slightly. Really, now that she had an unbiased perspective, she really thought Sasuke looked more like a sulky little kid, rather than the brooding hunk she used to see him as.

He even had a little pout.

"So Sakura-chan, any particular reason you wanted to come out tonight? Or did you just miss me so much."

Sakura inwardly cringed at the question, hoping Ino would be too distracted by Sasuke to hear Naruto's query.

"What, it was your idea Sakura. But usually we have to practically drag you out for you to spend time with us."

No such luck.

"Uh yeah well, like I said, I just needed a break, ya know."

"I didn't even think the word 'break' was in your vocabulary anymore forehead. I mean seriously, you work way too hard these days. I really think you should start relaxing more, like me…"

Sakura sighed silently, as Ino continued her rant, and stopped her interrogation over her weird actions. She always heard one of these speeches whenever she was around Ino. The one where Sakura should start acting more like Ino, which eventually turned out to be a lengthy speech about all the ways in which Ino was better than her.

She tuned her out, along with Naruto, who was seeing how many times he could get away with touching her before she whacked him over the head.

Tonight was just not the night to get annoyed at these little things. She set her face so that it actually seemed like she was listening, while she secretly scanned the surrounding room. She didn't know if he would be here yet, or even if he would come at all. But even this slight hope was more than she usually got.

She had found out this morning, as she was passing the hallway near the hokage's office. She was meant to be collecting some scrolls needed by Shizune, but couldn't help but stop as she noticed the two jounin sitting outside the door to the Hokage's room. In the seat on the right was Genma, senbon in his mouth par usual. He was leaning back slightly and seemed to be favouring his right arm.

Usually Sakura's medic nature would kick in here, but she was too distracted by the shinobi on his left, and the accompanying butterflies in her stomach.

He looked as he ever did, slouched over the chair, orange book in place before his eyes, unruly hair defying gravity. But his lazy composure and perverted ways did not annoy her as it did back when she was a genin. No, it now sent shivers up her spine as she drunk in this sight that she had been missing for 3 months now.

They must have only just returned from their mission, she thought. It was all she could do not to go over there and touch him. She resigned herself to hiding behind the corner, and listening to their conversation.

"… and that sweet little thing in the village, she definitely had a thing for me. It's a shame we couldn't stick around longer. I haven't had a red head before. I hear they're feisty."

"Hn" was the copy-ninja's only reply.

I should have known, Sakura thought. He's back from a 3 month mission, about to report to the hokage, with a dislocated shoulder no doubt, and all he could think about was women.

"So I was thinking maybe we should go out tonight, you know, celebrate our success and all. And you never know, I might just be lucky enough to find a new red head."

"Hn"

"Yep, I knew you wouldn't be able to hide your enthusiasm at that. I mean seriously, tone it down a little, your starting to act like Gai."

At this, Kakashi finally lifted his eye from the book in front of him, and regarded the ninja next to him silently.

Enough said, she thought to herself. But she couldn't help but think how sexy he looked at the moment. He really had the whole 'I-can-beat-you-up-in-a-second-without-even-trying' look down pat. Next to him, Sasuke was looking more and more like a little boy.

Genma however, wasn't alarmed in the least.

"I'll take that as a yes then. So I'll see you tonight, say 8. And I'll tell you now if you don't turn up I'll get Gai and tell him that-"

Genma's threat was cut off at this point by Kotetsu opening the door, and ushering both jounin inside the office.

As soon as she got home, she quickly called up Naruto asked him nicely ("I don't care if you have plans tonight. If you're not there when I come in, I'll make sure you won't be able to sit down for the next week.") to join her at the bar, along with Sai and Sasuke. She hadn't seen them for awhile, and had planned to catch up with them at the same time.

Which lead her here, searching the bar for an unruly mop of silver hair.

"…and I'm sure I could definitely help you out in the boys department. A healthy sex life is a good thing Sakura. If you keep putting sex off, one day you'll get so horny that you'll jump the nearest guy."

With her face turning red, Sakura put off her little search. Ignoring Naruto, who was trying to make sure that he was the closest guy to her, she faced Ino.

"Not everyone is like you Ino-pig. Some of us actually have a sense of decency, and go off rutting anything that has a penis."

"Hey, I'm not saying that you need to become like me," Ino replied, not perturbed in the slightest, "and frankly I don't think you could, even if you wanted to. But you can't remain a virgin the rest of your life."

It was at this point that everyone thought it was necessary to join in the conversation about Sakura's sex life.

"Actually, I think that's exactly what will happen. With that manly body, flat chest and hag-like face, I can't see any guy wanting to touch her." Sai contributed.

"Hey, shut up Sai!" Naruto butted in, before turning to Sakura. "You know Sakura-chan, I think your very beautiful, and if you ever wanted someone to help you lose your, uh, you know what, I would be more than-"

Naruto was quickly cut off as Sakura hit him over the head, causing him to fall into Sai, wherein they both collapsed on the ground.

"Get off me, dickless. I'm not into that sort thing."

"What did you say?! Ahh, I'm gonna kill you, believe it!"

At this point Sakura decided to leave them. The good mood she had sported since this morning was evaporating quickly. After Naruto and Sai had fallen on the ground, Ino had quickly picked up where she left off. Sasuke was still scowling slightly, though a glint of amusement appeared in his eyes as he watched the guys rolling around on the floor. And it was now 8.30, and still no sign of Kakashi.

So Sakura did the only thing possible. She took Naruto's glass of alcohol, still full, and quickly began to scull it, not caring about the burning in her throat, until she finished it.

After this, she slammed the glass back on the table, nearly smashing it, and greedily looked around at the other drinks on the table. Sai's drink was already finished however, and Ino had picked hers up the minute Sakura had put hers down, holding it in a vice-like grip. She looked over at Sasuke's and noticed it was still half fall. But the look he was giving her was just taunting her to try and steal it, promising pain.

"Fine." she growled, and made her way to the counter. Sakura didn't usually drink. She could count the number of times she had on one hand, and even then she had always stopped at one. You just never knew when an enemy shinobi might just attack their village. Though the chances of that happening had greatly diminished, now that Sasuke had killed both Orochimaru and his older brother.

But tonight, she decided, was a special occasion. That conversation with Ino had really riled her up. Because, truth be told, she maybe, slightly in the least possible way agreed with her. Not that she wanted to turn out like Ino and jump every guy that smiled in her direction. But she had recently come to the realisation that yes, she did want to have a special guy in her life, and all the benefits that came with it of course (namely sex).

The only problem was that the only man she wanted to take this next step with was totally oblivious to her. Oh yes, he had been her, Naruto's and Sasuke's sensei when they were twelve. But ever since their team disbanded, and Sakura had taken up an apprenticeship with Tsunade, he had slowly begun to fade out of her life. He still said hello when they passed each other on the street, and might occasionally start a conversation with her if they happened to bump into each other at any event. But these conversations were limited to polite small talk, revolving around the weather and recent missions.

They were becoming strangers to each other, though one usually wasn't totally in love with a stranger. And now Ino had to go and rub it in, stating in no uncertain terms all that she was missing out on.

"Pff, stupid Ino-pig." she grumbled, again slamming her now empty drink down. She swung around harshly on her stool, about to stampede back to her table to give Ino another piece of her mind, when she saw it. That unmistakable mop of silver hair, atop a black-clad, slouching ninja. And by all miracles, he was alone. Scanning the room she soon spotted Genma, chatting up two girls near the dance floor, one with fiery red hair.

A plan quickly started to form in her alcohol hazed brain. It was the perfect opportunity. He was there for the first thing, which was a rare occurrence these days. And the fact that he was alone must have been a sign from heaven. Also by now she was incredibly drunk, and had let go of her inhibitions that stopped her in the past. And if it all failed, which she knew it would in the last sensible part of her brain, she could blame it on the booze.

Yep, she decided, she was going to seduce Hatake Kakashi.

Making her way over to his table, she made sure to put a little swing in her hips. Which was a mistake, she belatedly realised as she crashed into a table on her left, falling ungracefully on to the ground. Wow, that table came out of nowhere.

But she confidently picked herself up, giggling uncontrollably, and started again towards the copy-nin, whose face was buried into his ever present book.

This time she took it slow, deciding to keep her sexy stroll in check until he could actually see it. And so, keeping an eye out for those sneaky tables, she eventually made it to where he was seated.

Bunching up her courage, she carefully made her way to where he was seated, with his back facing her. She reached her hands out so they rested on his shoulders, and leant forward. She kept leaning until her breasts lightly touched his back, her warm breath dancing along his neck. And in the sexiest, sultriest voice she could muster, she whispered, "Hello sensei."

-----

After getting back from his mission, the only thing Kakashi felt like doing was going straight home, relaxing on his bed and reading his treasured Icha Icha. Yet life had never really gone the way Kakashi planned, and today was no exception. The whole day had been spent writing mission reports, meetings with Tsunade, and dreaded hospital visits. When he finally made it home around 7.30, it was all he could do to stop himself sighing in pleasure as he dropped down into his favourite chair, and took out his trusted book.

In the back of his mind he vaguely remembered something about Genma and a bar. But he quickly disregarded this. Anyway, it was more than likely that Genma would meet some little lady while waiting for him and forget all about their previous engagement.

This proved not to be true though, as an hour and ten minutes later, he heard loud knocking and Genma's angry voice at his front door.

"Hatake, I know you're in there. Get your arse out here right now."

Mm, maybe if he just ignored him he would go away.

"Fine then, I'm leaving. But I'll give you warning, I met Gai about 20 minutes ago, and told him that during the mission, you realised just how much he meant to you, and that you wanted him to come round here for some manly bonding-"

He was interrupted as Kakashi opened his door, with a growl of "Let's go."

And so he found himself here, in the middle of the bar. Which wasn't so bad he considered. The seat wasn't as comfy as his own, and it was quite noisy. But no-one was bothering him, at least not after Genma had left with some new floozy that had caught his eye. And he was able to read in peace.

That was, of course, until he felt soft hands on his shoulder, while the words "Hello sensei" were whispered into his ear, in the most childish voice he had ever heard.

Stiffening, resentful at yet another distraction, he watched as his young student walked around his table, her hand dragging along his shoulders, then falling to her side, and took a seat. She appeared to be walking a little funny, but he quickly dismissed this to some kind of limp.

"Sakura," He nodded, "anything I can do for you?"

"Oh sensei, I can think of plenty of things I'd like you to do for me."

"Oh."

There wasn't much he could say to that, so instead he went back to reading.

Annoyed at this, Sakura tried another tactic.

"Wow, I never realised how hot it was in here." She said while fanning her face with her hands. "Mmm, maybe I have too much clothes on."

With this his eyes definitely left his book, to look back at Sakura.

He watched her as she slowly moved her hands down to her blouse, only to see her grasp around her shirt as her hand came in contact with the material.

"Damn", he heard her whisper, "No buttons."

Smiling, he again moved his eyes to his book. But his eyes never made it to the page, as he heard a slight ripping noise from across the table. The sight that met his eyes was Sakura looking around innocently, with the top of her shirt ripped in half, giving him a nice view of her cleavage, and the black bra underneath.

Now she really had his attention.

-----

Sakura looked indiscreetly around the bar, while watching Kakashi out of the corner of her eye. Success, she mentally shouted, as she saw him put his book away into his pocket.

She turned back to look at him, and saw an emotion cross over his masked face. Huh, it must be lust. He's probably about to ask me back to his house.

"Sakura," he started

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei."

"I was just wondering…"

"Wondering what?" she replied, smiling devilishly at him.

"Are you drunk?"

"I, uh, well I'm, only drunk on your sexiness." She finished quickly, congratulating herself on her quick save. Then the meaning of her words sunk in, and it was all she could not to run away. Instead she turned to the only thing saving her tonight (Though later on she would be calling it her ruin). She quickly grabbed Kakashi's beer and took a swig.

She saw him raise one of his eyebrows (well it might have been both but she couldn't see the other one) at her, and her next form of action took form. He wasn't paying enough attention to her breasts, she thought forlornly. Men liked breasts, so she needed him to look at hers more.

She again picked up his bottle, and began to rub its cold exterior along the top of her cleavage. She then raised it to her lips again, intent this time to let some slip past her lips, to let little rivulets run down her chest for his eyes to follow.

Yet it seemed god was intent on hating her tonight, as the bottle missed her mouth entirely, sloshing down her front. But it seemed it still had the desired affect, as she watched Kakashi's eyes move southward.

"I don't think your hot anymore, Sakura. It seems to me that you're actually a little cold."

Not understanding what she was talking about, she also let her eyes droop down, only to see her hardened nipples sticking out like poles from beneath her wet shirt. She immediately blushed a deep shade of red.

"Yes, well, maybe I need someone to help warm me up." Oh my god, she did not just say that.

But if not now, then when? She had already made a complete fool of herself. She didn't think it would matter much if she kept going.

Leaning in towards the ninja, making sure her breasts were pushed forward, she asked the ninja serenely,

"Care to offer your services."

To make sure he understood her message completely, she slipped off one of her shoes and started rubbing Kakashi's leg with her foot.

But the man continued to be infuriatingly dense (at least this was what she was telling herself, totally rejecting the idea that he, in turn, was rejecting her) and pushed his chair backwards, so that he was out of reach.

Growling, her ideas for seduction at an end, she pushed back her own chair and stood up.

"What the hell is wrong with you, why don't you want me?"

"Because your drunk, Sakura. You wouldn't really want this if you were in your right mind."

"I've wanted this for months, Kakashi-sensei. Being drunk has only given me the courage to act upon it."

With this she made her way around the table, over to his seat, and proceeded to straddle him. Ignoring his hands that were trying to move her off, she instead looked directly into his eye.

"You've no idea how much I've wanted this sensei. Sheesh, you're supposed to the famous sharingan warrior, who sees through all deception, yet you can't even see that I've been in love with you for the last year."

Her voice was soft, with a promise of unshed tears.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm your teacher-"

"Was." She interrupted.

"It doesn't matter; I'm still your superior. And you're 14 years younger than me. You're still a teenager! This is probably just some little crush."

Again he tried to push her off, and again she ignored him.

"Believe me, this is definitely not just a crush."

And to prove her point, she pressed her lips delicately onto his clothed ones. Reaching behind his head, she ran one of her hands through his hair, while the other massaged his neck.

She felt his struggles gradually lessen, and applied more pressure to his lips. She wasn't very experience in this department, and at this point was just running on instinct.

Kakashi wasn't complaining though, and his soft groan indicated that he was actually enjoying it. She decided if she was the one going to be in control, she'd better let her instincts take over completely. And with that, she pushed her chest firmly into his own, flattening her breasts against his firm upper body. Another groan escaped his mouth, which gave her the confidence to move her groin right over his, and grind down.

An eerie sensation started to creep up her body, but before it could fully generate, Kakashi abruptly pushed her away from him, causing her land unceremoniously on her bum.

"Sakura, we can't, that was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising? From where I was sitting, you liked it just as much as me. Stop over thinking everything."

"It's my job to think about it, Sakura. And right now I think you should go back to your own table, and forget this happened."

"But sen-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Kakashi had started moving towards the door, intent on leaving.

Sakura didn't know what to do. She could feel the tears coming on, and didn't want to go back to her table and face the others, with all their certain questions. Instead she decided to follow Kakashi's lead, and headed home.

It was a long time before she fell asleep that night.


	2. Breakthrough

A/N. I'm sorry I took so long to update this story, but I didn't get many reviews so I thought not many people liked it. But then I thought who cares, I like it so I'm gonna keep writing. If you want me to keep updating regularly then please review. Love you all

Beep, beep, beep.

"ngghhhnfhph…" Sakura groaned, as she heard her alarm go off. She must have forgotten to turn it off last night. Wearily she sat up in bed and looked around her room, waiting for her brain to start functioning again.

But as it did she immediately regretted it. Unfortunately, her hoped for overhang and memory loss of last night had not occurred, and she remembered every detail of what happened.

"Stupid alcohol, stupid men, stupid life." She grumbled as she got out of bed and trudged along to her kitchen, still in her clothes from last night. As she got her needed caffeine hit, her senses started to work again. Namely, her sense of smell.

Lifting her arm she took a quick sniff.

"Ewwww."

An hour later, she was freshly showered in clean clothes and ready to set out. Luckily it was one of her days off from the hospital, so the day was hers to do whatever she wanted, which of course meant training.

And this morning she had an extra incentive, wanting to work her frustration from last night out. And nothing was better than a couple of hours of hard physical activity and totally punching out a couple of clones. And maybe she would use transformation jutsu to turn them into a certain annoying silver-haired man she knew.

She slowly walked down the streets of Konoha, enjoying the quiet that Sundays provided. Eventually she made it to training ground 4, her usual practice area.

But as she was approaching she felt the presence of someone else, though they were masking their chakra so she couldn't tell whom it was.

Quietly she kept walking until she could identify the person that was intruding on _her_ territory. And as she did so she couldn't help but look up to the skies, wondering why they hated her so much.

For none other that the person that she least wanted to see was sitting quietly under one of the trees, his trusty porn novel in hand.

Maybe if she could just tiptoe back…

"Sakura?"

Right, turn around and run.

"Sakura. Stop"

Just a few steps more and she would be at the bridge…

"SAKURA."

Uh-oh, sensei voice. And there he was, right in front of her. Right, teleportation jutsu, why didn't I think of that.

"Oh, uh, hi sensei. Didn't see you there. Well anyway I can see you're busy, uh, reading. Have to go anyway, gotta train and all. So… bye." She mumbled, trying to head off.

"Sakura, we need to talk." His face remained totally emotionless, not giving her any clue to what he was thinking.

"Is this about last night, cause you shouldn't worry about that. Cause it's not really that big a deal you know. I was just really drunk it was just, um, a dare!, yeah just a dare. See Ino and I were fighting and she was saying how much better than me she was, and told her it wasn't true, so then she wanted to prove it, then I-"  
"Sakura."

Damn, she hated that voice. She waited to hear what he wanted to say, discretely looking for an escape routed through the corner of her eyes.

But the silence only rolled on. She started feeling really awkward, and started shifting her wait from foot to foot, as her fingers fidgeted before her, and risked looking up at his face.

His one eye was looking down at her softly.

"Sakura-"

"Bloody hell, would you stop saying my fucking name."

Another awkward silence.

"Listen, I know this isn't really what you want to hear. But what happened last night, and your supposed feelings for me, I think it would be best if you just forgot about them. I understand that you think you love me, but I think your just confusing your feelings. As your previous sensei, and now superior, it is understandable that you look up to me and admire me. It is very easy to confuse these feelings with something more. No, no let me finish. Believe me it has happened in the past. Not to me, but others. And soon enough they realised their mistakes and moved on, which is just what you need to do. Do you understand?"

…

"Are you finished," she snapped, "Are you finished categorising my feelings so that they suit you."

The nerve of the man. How dare he just stand there and tell her she didn't know her own emotions. But all he did was look down at her gently.

"Sakura, I know you are probably feeling hurt and angry right now but-"

"Shut up, just shut the hell up. You have no idea how I'm feeling." Now she was really furious. All her emotions from last night and even the last couple of months had built up, and now she felt like she was about to burst.

"You think you can just stand there, and talk down to me like I'm a little child. You think you can tell me what I'm feeling, and how I should react, just so you don't have to deal with it."

By now she was crying, but she didn't even notice.

"God, you don't even care do you. You never cared. We were always such a burden to you, our team, an inconvenience forced on you by the hokage. That's why you failed all the other teams, until you were forced to pass us. I bet you couldn't wait to get rid of us," she sobbed, falling to the ground.

"And now finally I do something again that doesn't fit into your ideal life, so you just try and pass me off, tell me I'm wrong and just to forget it, so you can back to your, your bloody _reading!_ And your missions."

She looked up at him, despair filling her eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei," she whispered, "I love you. Why can't you see that."

--------

For once in his life, Kakashi had no idea what to say. Her anger he could have deal with. After all, he had spent 5 years dealing with Sakura's temper tantrums.

But seeing her down on her knees, her glistening eyes looking up at him with tears running down her face, asking him to understand her love. That was something he could never deal with.

He walked over to her slumped over form, and reached out his arm to pat her head awkwardly.

"Don't cry Sakura," he tried tenderly. What else should he do? Maybe he should rub her head a bit more.

"Why not, I'm in love with an unemotional retard. I think that's plenty of reason to cry."

"I'd prefer being an unemotional genius." He smiled, sitting down next to her.

"Yes, well, we don't always get what we want."

Oh, how true that was. He'd found that out at the tender age of 7, stumbling upon his father's body. Since then his life had been filled with constant loss and disappointment.

Gently he moved his hand in her hair down to her face turning it so that it looked into at his.

"Sakura, I want you to know that what you said about our team was wrong. Totally wrong. I have never thought of you guys as a burden. Ever. I admit that I was not overjoyed when you guys passed, and for the first time I had to actually teach a team. But looking back that was the best day of my life. I didn't just gain a team, I gained a family. I don't want you to ever think otherwise."

He had never said this to any of them before, and hadn't even vocalised it to himself, but as the words came out he knew they were true. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura, and even Sai, had all become like a family to him. They weren't just friends, like Genma and Anko, but something more, and had each become a part of his life.

"Do you really mean that sensei," Sakura whispered, looking incredulous, "cause families don't just ignore each other for 2 years."

Kakashi sighed. He had never been so open like this before, not to anyone. But after the way Sakura had just opened up to him, he knew she deserved it.

"It's because I'm not allowed a family. I've tried it before, and all it causes is pain and suffering. Now, I'd rather just ignore everyone, become an unemotional retard as you say, rather than go through that again."

"Oh Kakashi-sensei," sighed Sakura, as she moved her own hand to his cheek, caressing it in a soothing manner, "that's the most stupid thing I've ever heard."

…

"Hn."

He quickly got up, striding away from her. Of course she wouldn't understand. He was stupid to have told her. He had never told that to anyone, and with good reason.

But suddenly he was stopped as he felt two slim arms encircling his waist. He felt as she pressed her chest against his back, her breath warm against his neck.

-------

Oh, what a stupid man he was. Just minutes before she had felt so furious and then such utter despair. But now all she felt was a certain lightness, like some burden being lifted off her shoulders.

And also some amusement. Men, what utter fools.

She could feel him tense up under her grip. Lightly she placed her head against the back of his neck, just standing there for a while, breathing in his scent. She wanted to memorise it, imprint his smell and the feel of him under her hands into her brain. She didn't know if she would get this chance again.

Yes he had opened up to her, but that didn't mean he responded to her feelings. But she knew that at this moment his predicament was more important than hers. It was not the time to be selfish.

"Kakashi-sensei, I understand. I do. I wasn't trying to demean you. It's just that what your saying doesn't make a lot of sense to me. I don't know exactly what has happened in your life, but I can guess that you've lost a lot of people, a lot of precious people. And it hurt. And now you're scared to let people in again, cause you don't want to feel the pain of losing them, losing more precious people."

She slowly walked in front of him, never letting go, and laid her head on his chest.

"But Kakashi-sensei, you've already admitted to caring for us, to thinking of us as your new family. So even if we do die, you will still feel the same pain. But if you let us back in your life, and share time with us, you'll have so any memories to remember us by, to support you when we're gone. Not that I'm going anywhere, you can count on that."

Slowly she disentangled herself from her sensei, trying to draw it out as long as possible. Finally she pushed herself away from him and took a step back.

"Listen, tomorrow night the boys and I are gonna go out and get some ramen. Please come Kakashi. We'll wait for you, but if you're not there by 7.30 then we're gonna come to your place and hang out there, okay. And trust me, you don't want Naruto to enter inside your house, especially when he's excited. He really knows how to trash a place."

"Hn."

"I hope that means you'll think about it. Now, I've got some training that I'm late for. I'll see you later okay."

This time she didn't even get a reply as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Now she just had to find a way to blackmail Sasuke and Sai into coming out. 


	3. ichiraku

"Come on Sasuke."

"No."  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease."

"No."  
"If you come I'll give you my pay from my next mission." She said imploringly.

Now this was a true sacrifice. Since moving out at 15, trying to establish her independence from her mother, she had fast-learnt how important money was. Still being a chuunin, her pay wasn't very high, and she pretty much used it all up within days on her rent and grocery shopping.

"….No."

"You're only doing this to annoy me aren't you. I mean, who would seriously give up a free meal. Why are you such a bastard all the time."

From the little smirk she saw on his face she knew she was right.

Aaaagh, bloody immature hormonal teenage boys. She didn't know how she could stand them. If it wasn't Naruto jumping all over her, it was Sasuke pissing her off for his own amusement. And don't let her get started on Sai, the emotionless freak.

"Fine, if you don't come, I will tell everyone how I saw you checking out Naruto's arse last week at training, and got a hard on."

He looked at her darkly.

"No I didn't."

"Yes, but no-one else knows that. And whom do you think they'll believe huh; some asexual psycho freak, or the honourable apprentice of their lord-hokage. Think about it Sasuke."  
He didn't reply, only looked at her murderously.

"Okay, so I'll see you then, k" she smiled weakly as she quietly backed away, and quickly made her escape.

Visiting Sasuke could only be done safely with Naruto in toe, who usually toke the brunt of Sasuke's killer wrath. And returned it just as strong.

But she hadn't been able to find him all morning, and eventually had to risk seeing the Uchiha one-on-one.

Right, one down, one to go.

But after getting Sasuke's cooperation, Sai shouldn't be too much of a problem. All she had to do was casually mention how Sasuke had asked her not to invite him, seeing as it was just a team 7 outing after all, and Sai should hopefully invite himself.

He claimed to be devoid of all emotions, yet every opportunity he got to spite Sasuke, he took with relish. Their rivalry was starting to rival that of Naruto and Sasuke's.

Sheesh, we sure are one messed up family.

------

Lunchtime saw her starting her shift at the hospital. Looking down at the multiple files in her hands, she saw one name pop out from the others.

So that's where that knucklehead Naruto was. He'd gone and got himself a…. a broken arm she saw, glancing down his file, and two broken ribs.

She'd kill him.

Strutting down the halls towards his room, she noticed as the other medics quickly got out of her way. She'd done a lot to curb her legendary temper over the last couple of years, but every so often it got the better of her. And today was one of those days. The rest of the staff knew to stay away from her, or risk possible head injuries.

She'd just come from Sai's place, and was in quite a foul mood. All had not gone as well as she had expected.

From his first greeting (Hey ugly, I hope you're not here to eat, cause from the looks of it you could do with loosing a few kilos) to their final parting (Maybe you should skip your shift today. I can see from your limp hair and those bags under your eyes that you probably need some rest) he had done nothing but infuriate her.

It wasn't that he had refused going out tonight. In fact that part of her plan had gone quite well. One mention of Sasuke's disapproval of his going and he had immediately agreed. In fact they had had quite an amusing conversation of Sasuke's flaws, and she had even thrown in a mention of his possible homosexuality, just to get back at him for earlier.

But afterwards he had shown her a picture he had drawn two days ago, showing Sakura sprawled out on the floor in front of a seated Kakashi, in the middle of a bar.

Apparently it had taken this long to complete because it had taken him several tries before he managed to get the look of utter humiliation and misery on Sakura's face just right.

He then went on about how after Sakura had left their table that night, he had had an enlightening conversation with Ino about the reasons behind Sakura's lack of progress in the sex department, and her overall failure to attract men.

And then he had the nerve to suggest that maybe if she followed up on some of Ino's advice, Kakashi might not have rejected her so harshly.

At least she had the satisfaction of leaving Sai with a few injuries of his own.

Finally she arrived at Naruto's room, and quickly pushed her way in. She ushered the other medic out of the room and made her way over to Naruto, who wore a sheepish grin on his face.

"What the hell Naruto. What the hell could you be doing where you would get these kinds of injuries. And why aren't they healed yet."

"I was waiting for you Sakura-chan. I didn't want anyone but the best to heal me. Believe it."

But Sakura was impervious to his ass kissing.

"Well, I'm not healing you until you tell me how you got them. And even then I might not. It's time you started taking more care of your body Naruto. There won't always be a medic around to heal you, ya know."

"Aw, come on Sakura-chan," Naruto whined, "I didn't really wanna do it, but Jaraiya made me."

…

Breathe Sakura, breathe.

"Naruto" she growled, through clenched teeth, "are you telling me that you got these injuries because you were perving on women again."

"It's not like that Sakura. I had no choice. Jaraiya said that the only way he'd teach me this new jutsu was if I did this for him."

By now Naruto was leaning as far back in his bed as he could. Looking at her face, he suddenly realised a broken arm wasn't that bad compared to what it looked like she wanted to do to him.

"Hold out your arm, Naruto." She growled.

"No please, I really need my arm, don't cut it off."  
Sakura sighed wearily. "I only want to heal it. You're very lucky this time, cause I need you come out with the boys and me tonight. Otherwise I would have left you to heal in your own time."

Which probably only would have taken two days, knowing his Kyuubi's healing abilities.

Sakura moved the hospital chair next to his bed, and got to work.

"So what's happening tonight then Sakura-chan?"

"Well, we're all going out to Ichiraku," she paused, "and I invited Kakashi-sensei also."

She hadn't told this to Sasuke and Sai, hoping to surprise them. But with Naruto she thought she had to be honest. Next to her, he was probably the one hurting the most from Kakashi's absence.

"Do you really think he'll come." Naruto contemplated quietly.

She smiled artificially, hoping to cheer him up. "I believe so, and if not we'll just have to go find him."

"I don't understand. How'd you get him to agree to meet with us, let alone stop him for five minutes to ask him?"

Over the past few years, Naruto had really matured. More and more these days she was able to have serious conversations with him. And really, he was a lot more vulnerable than people thought. A lot of people thought he was dense, but he only acted that way so he wouldn't show how much he was affected by what people thought.

"Naruto, despite what you think, he does care. But he just doesn't know how to show it. He's…scared. And I think if we make an effort, we can show him he doesn't have to be scared anymore."

"Hn, scared of what, friends." he snorted.

"Yes."

"What do you mean."  
Sakura sighed. She didn't know if she should be telling him this. She knew what Kakashi revealed to her yesterday was private, not something he would want her to blab about. But she thought she could trust Naruto. Maybe if he knew, he would be able to make her job easier tonight.

"Yesterday Kakashi-sensei told me that he thought of us all as his family. But then he said he wasn't allowed a family, because he wouldn't be able to stand the thought of losing us. So you see, he's scared of letting us in, only to lose us, like he must of lost other people in his life."

Naruto considered this for a while.  
"Do you remember that day he first passed us Naruto. And how he showed us that rock that had all the names on it of ninja who were killed in action. He said that most of his closest friends were on that rock. "

Naruto nodded.

"So you see, Kakashi's sort of like you. For a long time he had no family, but now you both have found a new one. But whereas you hold onto your loved ones as tight as possible, he tries to ignore them, so that when they leave, it won't hurt as much."

"But that's just stupid!"

"I know. That's why I've asked him to come with us tonight, to show him that what he's doing is wrong. Will you help me Naruto?"

"Of course, Sakura-chan, believe it."

"Great, now I've fixed your arm, and your ribs. But you'll have to take it easy for a while okay. And no more perving on any girls. I'll see you at 7.30 at Ichiraku's."

Sakura was feeling really nervous. Well maybe not nervous. How about freakin terrified. She might have acted confidently with Naruto but, now that it was getting closer and closer to 7.30, all her insecurities were adding up.

What if he didn't come? What if he came, but totally ignored her? What if she made a fool of herself in front of him?

It was so easy for her to be confident in all other aspects of her life. But this was new territory. She was not only trying to get Kakashi back as an active member of their team, but also to like her.

And in the boys department, as Ino and Sai had so kindly pointed out to her she was an utter failure.

I shouldn't take it too fast. He'll just end up running away. Just a bit of affection to start off with, and build my way up from there.

Hehe, she was starting to think of him as a timid little dog. More like a tiger on the prowl. I bet he's a tiger in bed too. Raaoooww. At the thought her face flushed a nice tomato colour.

She checked herself once more in the mirror, before heading out.

As she walked she was going over all the possible conversations they could have, but then decided to just to relax. It would be best to play it by ear.

When she finally arrived, she happily noticed she wasn't the first one there. Sai and Naruto were already seated.

"…and then there was this really pretty brunette. Best boobs you ever saw. Hey, maybe you could come down and draw some of them, I'm sure ero-sennin would appreciate it."

"Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan! Uhh, it's not you think, really-"

"Whatever, just don't let me hear it again. Hey Sai."

"Ugly" Sai nodded.

Ah, family, don't you just love 'em.

Sasuke arrived shortly after, as Naruto had just finished telling them about his latest encounter with Kiba, and settled himself between her and the kyuubi container.

There was a bit of silence here, as they each glared at each other a bit (or Sasuke glared at each of them in turn), before finally deciding to order.

By the time they got their meals it was 8.00 already and still no sign of the silver-haired ninja. By now Sakura was quite aggravated, and kept sharing worried glances with Naruto.

Finally Sai broke the silence.

"So Sasuke, met any new boys lately." He fake smiled.

"…What the hell is that supposed to mean."

Uh-oh

"What's this teme, you didn't tell me you were gay. But it would explain a lot. Oi, is that why you're always staring at me." Naruto piped in.

"I'm not gay."

"Come on Sasuke, we're here to support you no matter what lifestyle you choose. You can trust us." Sakura decided to join the fun.

Sasuke only glared at her, before getting up to leave, but was stopped short by the man that was suddenly standing directly behind him.

"Yo," he greeted them casually.

Sakura spit out the noodles that were in her mouth. Yeah, real charming. Good going in not making a fool of yourself.  
"Uh, hi Kakashi, glad you could make it."  
"Yes well, a burglar came and stole all my food, so who was I to say no to a free meal." Kakashi replied, his eye crinkling.

"Whatever sensei, you just wanted to see us, believe it." Naruto shouted.

Kakashi ignored the hyperactive ninja, and looked down at the brooding Uchiha who still stood beside him.

"I wouldn't get comfortable Sasuke, I don't swing that way."

Sasuke's glare only got worse, and she could feel his sharingan coming any minute now.

"Come on Sasuke we're only joking. Stop sulking and come sit down." Sakura beseeched. "You too Kakashi."

Sakura's heart fluttered nervously. There were only two seats left: one beside Sai or the one next to her (which she had left intentionally empty). Kakashi looked at her with a blank face before finally sitting next to Sai.

Damn it.

"So Kakashi-sensei, do we have a mission" Sai asked

Kakashi only looked at him blankly. "No."

"Oh, does Tsunade wish to see one of us then"

"Actually Sai, Kakashi is here to have dinner with us. I invited him out with us yesterday."

"But you only asked me this morning Sakura, and only after practically begging." Sasuke said.

"Did I," Sakura hurried on embarrassedly, "anyway, would you like to order sensei."

Sakura threw another glance at her sensei,

"Sakura, is something wrong. Your manly face is taking on an unattractive red tinge to it." Sai asked in what could only be a concerned voice. "Almost like this morning when I showed you my newest sketch. Maybe you're coming down with a fever."

She knew it. She just knew this night would be a disaster. Now everyone was staring at her. Escape time.

"Actually I am feeling a bit hot, I think I will just go to the ladies."

-------

After Sakura had left for the bathroom, an awkward silence was left at the table.

Sai was presumably unaware, and just kept on eating. But looking up he noticed Naruto and Sasuke staring at him weirdly

Never one to be bothered by awkward silences though, Kakashi quickly ordered his meal, wondering what excuse he could make to get out of here. He had been right in the middle of a good chapter in his book, trying to read as much as possible, before guilt assuaged him and he left to meet his former team.

But now that he was here he could see that it was a mistake. Social meetings were never his thing. He didn't care for idle chit-chat, nor did he care for the hopeful glances he kept getting from Sakura and now Naruto.

And he didn't know what was up Sasuke's bum.

Best he just get his free meal then leave. And quickly.

Thankfully his meal arrived shortly, before Sakura had yet returned. He ate in his usual way, in practically two seconds, then promptly stood up.

"Well, this has been fun, but unfortunately I just remembered that I left my oven on."

"But sensei, you haven't even been here for 5 minutes! You can't go yet!" Naruto panicked. Sakura would kill him if he let Kakashi leave so soon. "You said we're your family, you can't just ditch us so soon."

Kakashi stopped and glared at the younger ninja. Just what the fuck had Sakura told them. He should of known not to let his guard down. It always had a way of coming back and biting him in the arse.

"And you don't even have an oven," chipped in Sai.

This stopped Kakashi.

"…And how do you know that?"

"Oh, I noticed when Naruto dared me to go and-"

"Uhh, never mind that. This is about you, and why you're leaving."

"Oh, let's not talk about boring old me. Let's talk about you. I know how much you love ramen. And just yesterday I heard they had a new flavour here. Garlic beef. You should try it."

"Really. Oi Ayame, can I get a bowl of that new ramen. Actually make that two. Thanks sen-, oi where'd he go." Naruto whined, only seeing empty air where his sensei had just stood

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

Comprehension quickly dawned on Naruto. "Oh shit, Sakura's gonna have my head. I think we better leave guys." Naruto warned them before jumping of his seat and running out of there quick smart

Sai and Sasuke were left to stare at his seat, one slightly puzzled, the other quite miffed, though that wasn't anything unusual.

About ten seconds later they heard a loud "Bugger", before Naruto returned, picked up his ramen, then left again.

They didn't have long to contemplate this though, before Sakura reappeared.

She took one look around, then looked back at the two emo's.

"Where's Kakashi?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"He had to check on his imaginary oven."

"Oh. And where is Naruto?"

"Avoiding you."

"Right."

Sakura closed her eyes, and appeared to be mentally calming herself.

"Well, I'm off." She declared after a couple of seconds, then left abruptly.

Sai and Sasuke blinked, then looked at each other, asking for an explanation. When neither came up with one, they both went back to their meals.

After a while, Sai looked up again.

"Don't think that just cause we're alone you can try anything on me."


	4. physical

That stupid, stupid man. I am going to kill him.

She couldn't believe that after she had spent the whole morning organising their dinner (and considerable emotional toil) that her sensei had left after just barely 4 minutes.

Is that all he was after. A free dinner. Was he really that adverse to spending time with them? With her?

Speaking of free dinners, she just realised that she had left Sai and Sasuke with the bill. Oh well, she had more important things to deal with at the moment. She'd just have to avoid them for the next week. Make that two.

She had no idea what to do, what her next step would be. What she really felt like doing was to go and give Kakashi a piece of her mind. She was just so mad at him. Did he even realise how much he was hurting his former team?

Especially Naruto. She wasn't really mad at him, like he suspected. She knew it wasn't his fault. There was no way he could have stopped the copy-ninja once he had his mind set on leaving.

No the blame lay totally on Kakashi. The only problem was, she had no idea where he lived. Just another thing he had kept secret about himself. She knew Naruto knew where he lived, but she realised that he was avoiding her avidly at the moment. And going back to the bastard and the freak wasn't an option either.

So that left one very irate kunoichi.

But just as quickly as her anger had risen, it just as quickly left, to be replaced by misery.

The message was pretty clear now. She had been fooling herself before to think that she could somehow get him to like her back.

Her memories of the other night were a bit fuzzy, but she could remember a time in there when Kakashi had responded to her kiss, just a little bit. She had taken this to mean that he was just holding back, held back by his moralities. Even when they were arguing yesterday, she remembered his moment of tenderness, when he had held her face, and then when she had hugged him.

She realised now that he had just felt sorry for her. Pathetic little student of his, not even a jounin yet, thinking that she had a chance with him, the almighty copy-nin. No wonder he had avoided her for so long. He mustn't of thought she was worthy of his time.

Ugh, how could I be so stupid.

She could feel the tears welling in her eyes, and suddenly felt the need to sit down. To wrap herself in a little ball and cry her eyes out. But she just didn't have the effort to walk home, and seeing how she was still a chuunin, hadn't perfected the art of just transporting herself there either.

She quickly flopped herself onto the nearest bench, pulled her knees to her chest and let the tears fall out. Somewhere between her sobs she realised this was the third time she had cried that week.

No wonder Kakashi hated her. She was so weak. She should have learnt from Sasuke. She thought she had. She had told herself that she wouldn't let another guy make her feel that bad about herself. At first she had done this by forgoing guys all together. But somehow she had let her ex-sensei, with his cool attitude, quick wit and oh so hot body niggle his way into her heart.

And now here she was again. Weeping, feeling utterly sorry for herself. For the second time in her life she was left heartbroken.

Wasn't it supposed to come in balances. What was that old saying, you take the good with the bad. Well so far she hadn't experienced any good.

After Sasuke had left, she had worked her but off, begging Tsunade for and apprenticeship (when it became apparent Kakashi couldn't be bothered with her), training nearly every day. She kept to a strict routine of hospital shifts, fitness training and jutsu practice, leaving little time for a social life.

And still she was weak, still just a chuunin.

And she had spent so long forgoing boys (not that many had actually approached her) thinking instead to focus her attention on her career.

Now both her love life and career were failures.

By now Sakura had stopped crying, and was just looking gloomily down at her feet.

She hadn't realised before how ugly they were. All weird-shaped with little podgy toes.

Great, even her feet were failures.

She realised somewhere in the back of her brain that she was over-reacting a little bit, but at the moment all she wanted to do was wallow in her misery. It was time for chocolate and ice cream, and wrapping herself in her doona with a box of tissues on stand-by.

With that thought in mind she grudgingly got up and made her way to the nearest convenience store. She didn't really feel like dealing with anyone else at the moment, but she knew she had no junk food at home, opting for a more healthy diet.

Mmmmm. Chocolate and Honeycomb, Hazelnut swirl or Cookies and Cream. Who knew there were so many ice cream flavours to choose from. She could always just buy all three. She reckoned she would need a lot of ice cream in the week to come.

She stood there pondering her choice in the middle of the aisle, not conscious of the ninja that came up behind her.

"Hey Sakura,"

She jumped at the sudden voice, banging her head on the shelf in the process.

Rubbing it vigorously she turned around to face the now laughing ninja before her.

"Sheesh Kotetsu, you scared the daylights out of me. You can't just go sneaking up on a person like that."

"Ha, sorry bout that. Don't blame it on me though, you were the one that was out of it."

She knew he was right, but she didn't feel like being fair tonight.

"Whatever, can you just go now. I don't feel like talking tonight."

Or nice.

"Shit Sakura, I was only joking before. I probably shouldn't have laughed. That was rude of me. I really am sorry."  
Ugh, why did he have to be so kind. Now he was making her feel bad. The jerk.

"That's alright. Listen, I'm just not in a good mood ok. It would probably be better if you just avoid me for a while."

Being Tsunade's apprentice, she had gotten to know Kotetsu and his best buddy Izumo quite well. She didn't see them that often, seeing how busy Tsunade kept them all, but whenever they did see each other they always stopped to have a word, complain about the hokage and what not. But right now she had a bed at home with her name written all over it, with some junk food in her basket just begging to be eaten. She wanted Kotetsu to leave as soon as possible. But he seemed disinclined to follow.

"Is there anything I can help you with. I can try and help if you'd like."

"Uh, no that's alright. I think I can manage. Thanks anyway" She replied, quickly grabbing the nearest ice cream carton and leaving.

But as she heard footsteps behind her she realised that she couldn't get rid of him so easily.

"Ya know, if you're looking for comfort food, I think I can be of assistance," he piped up.

Now that had her surprised. He quickly read her thoughts from her expression and chuckled lightly.

"I grew up with four sisters. I think I know the symptoms by now. And the cure. You've got the basics but you'll probably need more."

"What do you mean?"  
"Well, marshmallows for a start. Good to munch on and convenient to throw, when you start to get angry again. No breakages."

"Um…"  
"Cookie-dough's always good too, though can be a bit sickly. I recommend it only in small doses."

"Oh…thanks."

She left to get the items he prescribed, while he followed her the whole way. Finally when her basket was full they made their way to the cashier.

But when it came time to pay for it he gently shoved her out of the way and started getting his own money out.

"What are you doing?"

"It's the least I can do for scaring you before, and making you hurt yourself. How is it by the way?"  
"I, uh, it's fine, but you don't have to pay. It wasn't really that big a deal you know."

She was quite puzzled by now. His actions tonight certainly weren't in sync with his previous behaviour. And now he wanted to pay for her food, just cause he scared her a bit. She didn't really know how to take it.

"Nuh, I insist. Let's just say I'm a gentleman helping out a damsel in distress. You wouldn't want to tarnish my heroic reputation would you."

"Still, I really think-"

"Listen, it's no sweat Sakura. See ya round k." he smiled at her before exiting the shop, leaving Sakura staring dumbfounded after him

Weird.

Oh well, she'd think about that later. Right now she had some serious wallowing to do.

--------

The next week went by in a blur. By the third night, she had realised how stupid she was being, and had thrown out the rest of her junk food, though there wasn't much left at that point. She went back to her normal routine of working all day, leaving little time to think about what a mess her life was.

She had managed to avoid Kakashi for the whole week, but that wasn't saying much. Even back when she had wanted to see him she never could. Either on missions or up in some hidey hole reading his porn. Or just plain avoiding her.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sai had all gone off on some high ranking mission for jounin only. Unfortunately she hadn't had a chance to talk to Naruto since the night at Ichiraku's, only finding out about their mission second hand from Shizune.

Today had been the same as the others. She had woken up early and went through her hour-long exercise regime. Then started her shift at the hospital. She was just finishing up, about to go train, when Shizune called out to her.

"Sakura, hey, wait up."

Sakura turned around wearily, knowing what was coming.

"What is it this time Shizune?"

"I'm sorry Sakura. Tsunade was meant to do some physicals today, but one of them didn't show up. However, he has just turned up now, but she's already left for the council meeting. I was wondering if you could give him a check-up instead."

Great, just what she needed. Some loser who had no respect for the busy time-schedules of the doctors that took care of them and saved their lives. But of course she wouldn't say no.

"Fine. What room is he in?"

"Second floor, room 3b. Thanks Sakura. I really appreciate it." She smiled warmly, giving her a file, before leaving the hospital.

Sakura watched her enviously before turning around and making her way up to the room.

She opened the door, and moved towards the little cupboard that held her gloves and stethoscope. She opened the file as she did so, quickly scanning it.

"Good afternoon, Mr…Hatake!"  
Sakura whipped her head around, and sure enough, leaning against the bed was the man she least wanted to see.

"Yo," he raised his hand casually, his eye creasing, "where's Tsunade?"  
He looked as if nothing had even happened between them.

"You were late. She left. Now you're stuck with me." She replied angrily. "But I'd be more than happy to reschedule for you, knowing how much you hate to be in my presence."

He sighed wearily, as if her reactions were something he had expected. This only made her more angry.

"Maybe that would be a good idea."

"Oh so it's true, you do hate me. All that bullshit the other day was just a lie wasn't it, just another one of your fucking lies."

Another sigh.

"Sakura, you should calm down."  
"Fuck you."

But she knew he was right. The hospital was not a good place to yell all the obscenities that she wanted to say to him. She knew anger wasn't the answer here. It would just make her seem even more childish in his eyes. Not that she cared what he thought of her anymore of course.

"Listen, I'm here now, so if you can force yourself to bear being with me for 20 minutes, I might as well check you up."

He stared at her intently for a minute, obviously analysing her actions, before acquiescing.

"Good," she replied, starting to put her gloves on, "Now lift up your shirt please."

--------

He knew he should never have come to get his yearly check-up. He had been dreading it all morning. Having to let someone into his personal space, letting them touch him, while he wasn't even sick. This is why he hated hospitals.

He had tried to put it off as late as possible, but come 5.00 he knew that if he left it any longer Tsunade would give him a real reason to visit the hospital. And he really didn't feel like getting any more broken bones. Made it hard to concentrate on reading.

When he had finally made it to the hospital, he was welcomed by an annoyed Shizune, and was promptly told to wait in the present room. He had watched as the clock ticked by, hoping Tsunade wasn't too angry with him. She should be used to it by now anyway.

But when the door opened and instead of the curvy blonde, a slim pink haired former student of his walked into the room, he was totally thrown. He had known she worked at the hospital of course, but considering how much effort he put into avoiding both the hospital and Sakura, he had never actually seen her at work. Therefore he couldn't quite register the thought that she could actually play doctor with him.

He watched as she walked over to the cabinet in the corner, seeming quite confident in her position. He must admit, she looked quite a bit older in her white medical jacket, almost of an age where he would be interested. But this image quickly faded, as she opened his medical file, and promptly threw a tantrum.

In a situation like this, he always reverted to the tactics he knew worked best, playing it cool. Actually, this was how he dealt with his whole life. He had learnt early it was the easiest way to deal with people. It especially worked a treat with Gai. And it was always amusing to see how annoyed he could get them.

And by the looks of it, Sakura was quite annoyed. He sighed. He really didn't want to deal with this right now. Or ever. And said as much to her.

But she only grew more annoyed, calling him a liar. Which irked him a little bit. Because what he'd told her about how he felt about their team had been the complete truth. It had been one of the only times in his life he had been completely honest with his feelings, both to her and himself.

But he could see she wasn't being reasonable at the moment, her anger clouding her judgement, so he let it slip. No use arguing. And by the looks of it, if she got any angrier, something in this room would get damaged, either the furniture or himself..

"Sakura, you should calm down."

He realised as soon as he said it how condescending it might sound. If anything it might just fuel her anger.

"Fuck you."  
Yep.

Time to just leave. That's what he was good at after all. But her next words stopped him short.

"Listen, I'm here now, so if you can force yourself to bear being with me for 20 minutes, I might as well check you up."

By now he had expected things to start being thrown at him. She'd really grown to resemble Tsunade in that sense. And he knew from experience that they both could generate a lot of power behind those throws. Instead she decided to follow his advice, and lose her angry approach.

But her words hurt him slightly. Despite what she thought, he definitely did not hate her. He hadn't wanted to hurt her before, but he knew that a relationship between the two of them was a very bad idea. He was too far gone now, too old and damaged. He'd suffered too many times in his life to just open himself up to more. He didn't trust it anymore.

And someone like her, so young and still innocent to the tragedies of life didn't need someone like him to bring her down. He'd just force her to grow up too early, and he didn't want that on his conscious. Just another thing to feel guilty about.

But he didn't want her to end up hating him either.

Why did this have to be so difficult? Why couldn't she just be like the boys, and not give a crap about him. But thinking back to that night at Ichiraku's he had to admit that wasn't quite true. Naruto had made it pretty clear that he had wanted Kakashi to stay. And he had sensed from the others, that under their surprise and suspicions, they had seemed happy to see him.

He looked back at Sakura, and nodded slightly, watching while she put her gloves on.

"Good. Now lift up your shirt please."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure that's necessary."

"What, you think I only agreed to do this physical so I could feel you up." She replied a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"No, but it definitely is an added benefit." He smiled at her.

He could see her answering smile on her lips, despite how hard she was trying to hide it.

"Up yourself much?"

She got her stethoscope out and pressed it to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He had expected her hands to be cold, but they were quite warm, moving over his chest like a caress. It had been a long time since he had had someone touch him like this.

It felt nice.

"Mmm, heart beat is steady, very strong."

"So I'm not gonna die anytime soon then."

"Not if I can help it." She said, looking into his eyes, a slight blush rising on her face.

Ahh, he had missed this. The easy banter, slight teasing. Back when he was their sensei, and then team leader, it had been like this every day with his team. It was one of the things he had missed most when he decided to avoid them.

"Now turn around, and cough when I tell you to."

He complied, and felt her gentle hands against his skin again.

"So you're a doctor now huh,"

"Cough. Medic-nin, not doctor. And I've been doing this for years now. Cough. I thought you knew that."

"Yeah well, I hadn't realised you were so advanced, you know, practicing on your own patients, by yourself."

She looked at him weirdly for a moment, before continuing the exam.

"I've been doing that since I was 14. Hold out your tongue and say Aagh. Actually, I'm head medic-nin now. I'm teaching the next generation of medic-nin now. I feel so old." She smiled.

He looked back at her, surprised. "But you're still only a chuunin."

Her smile quickly disappeared.

"Just rub it in why don't you." She sighed. "I know all there is to know on medical jutsu, and can literally bring people back from the dead. But when it comes to offensive jutsu, those used in fights, I'm still lacking. I guess it's cause I know how much damage they can afflict, since so many times I've had to heal my friends after missions. Knowing that, I just can't put my all into it.

And Tsunade's been great and all, but she just hasn't been able to train me much these days. Her hokage work is pretty time consuming. I haven't been able to learn any new jutsu, and my taijutsu's not really up to scratch either. It's hard when you've only got yourself to train against."

"Why haven't you asked someone to train with you then."

"Who? Sasuke and Sai are a big no-no. I've tried Naruto but he doesn't really take me seriously. He doesn't want to hurt me. And usually the bastard will turn up half-way through and then they'll argue before going off and sparring. That's when they're not on missions."  
"Maybe another sensei then."  
"Well I would ask Kurenai, but with her baby, and her new genin squad, I don't really want to bother her. And I tried training with Gai once, and I'm not doing that again."

"You asked Gai? When?"  
He didn't know why, but the idea that she had asked Gai to train her, and not him, niggled him somewhat.

"A couple of months ago, before the jounin exam."

"Hn"

Sakura missed his irked tone, as she wrote in his file. He watched, noticing as her face screwed up in thought, her tongue poking out slightly as she wrote. Cute.

"You could have asked me."

This did get her attention. She glanced up from her writing to look at him confusedly.

"Uh, sorry?"  
"You could have come to me. I could have helped you. It's my job."

"I, I thought…hey, you're the one that left us. You didn't seem to care anymore."

He was now beginning to see just how much his actions had hurt his former team. The thing was, although he had always thought of them as his family, he had no idea they had felt the same way. Until now.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

…

"For leaving you guys. I regret it now. No matter how scared I was, you guys needed me, as a teacher if nothing else."

…

"And I'm sorry for leaving the other night too. That was rude of me."

…

"Well, are you going to say something."

All of a sudden she burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that, that's the first time I've ever heard you apologise."

"Hn. Yeah, well don't get used to it."

But he had to admit, she looked quite pretty when she was laughing. Her joy just seemed to roll off her, and spread around the room. Oh my god. That sounded just like something Gai would say.

Before he could embarrass himself further though, the door to the room opened, and Kotetsu's head appeared.

"Hey Sakura, sorry, am I interrupting you?"

Yes

"No not at all. Would you like something?"

"Yeah actually. But not right now. Maybe after you're finished. Are you doing anything?"

"Well actually, I was supposed to go training."

"No sweat, we could train together. If that's alright with you, of course"

"Um, sure. I'm nearly finished here, so why don't you just wait outside for me."

Kakashi watched this interaction with growing agitation. Hadn't he just offered to train with her? And now she's gone and decided to train with this loser instead.

He glared at the boy (because seriously, he could hardly be called a man. Not like him), until he disappeared again.

He glanced back down at Sakura noticing her blush had reappeared.

"Weird," he heard her mutter under her breath.

"You don't have to train with him if you don't want to. I can go out and tell him you changed your mind."

"Um, no it's alright, I don't mind. You're the one who said I should find someone to train with anyway."

Yeah, me.

She got up and started to pack away her stuff.

"Listen, your check-up went very good. You're in perfect health, though I did notice you're a bit tense in your muscles. You might wanna find some way to relax, like a massage or bath or something. Other than that though you're fine, and free to go. I'll see you around k, or not."

She didn't wait for a reply as she left the room in a hurry, leaving Kakashi sitting on the bed, pondering these new feelings he were having.

Oh Kami, why was life so difficult.


	5. training

Sakura was relieved to finally get out of the room. By now her emotions were like some sort of crazy roller coaster. She didn't know whether to feel happy or angry or just plain confused.

Had she really just had a normal conversation with Kakashi? Yes, she had. And for a while there she was actually feeling quite happy. Well, at least after getting over her little tantrum.

She started to smile a little remembering the way his body felt underneath her hands. In a strictly professional way of course. Though she might have let them linger for a little longer than necessary.

Oh shit, what was she thinking. Hadn't she just spent the last week bawling over this guy. And now here she was, after spending just 30 minutes in his presence and she was back where she started from. Such a fool.

Though she must admit, it was a little bit different this time. The way he had acted with her was like back in the days when they were all in the one team. Like when they were still actually friends.

And his offer to train her. Well that had totally thrown her. Hit her straight out of the ballpark. And then he had apologised. To her. And meant it. She would have asked him if he were on drugs if she hadn't been too busy trying to hold in her laughter. Which she failed at anyway.

It had just looked so weird. Now she knew why he didn't like to apologise for anything. It made him look vulnerable, pathetic even. Totally at odds with his cool guy image.

The funny thing was, it had just made her fall even more in love with him. She wanted to protect this vulnerable side of him, although the idea of the sharingan warrior needing her protection was quite laughable.

She sighed. She didn't know what to do. He had confused the hell out of her. Were they friends now? Or the next time she saw him would he just raise a hand and keep on walking.

She'd have to think about it later. Right now she had to go start training. Which reminded her of another confusing matter. What was with Kotetsu lately? Before last week, the most time she had spent with him was a quick chat in the halls, before they both rushed on to do their jobs.

Now in the last 6 days they had gone shopping together, he had paid for her groceries and she was just about to go training with him. All in all she thought it was something more than him just being nice.

Maybe he wanted something from her, like for her to cover some of his shifts. Though with the hours she worked she didn't think that was possible.

Or maybe it's some sort of bet he made with Izumo. Those two were always getting into some sort of mischief. She totally ignored that niggling thought in the back of her head that he maybe possibly liked her. That was just stupid, right?

Maybe she'd find out when they trained. Time to go meet him.

She pushed open the front doors to the hospital, seeing him leaning up against the wall.

"Hey, Kotetsu. Um, you still wanna go train with me?"

"Of course. So which field you wanna go to." He got up from the wall and sauntered over to her.

"Uh, four's fine."

They walked for a little while in an awkward silence, Sakura looking at the ground, Kotetsu looking straight in front of him. After a while Sakura just had to say something.

"So, Kotetsu, was there something you wanted to talk about."

He turned to look at her, then smiled.

"I'll tell ya after we train. Your gonna need all your concentration when you start to fight against me."  
"Oh really now. I wouldn't be so cocky errand-boy, cause I'm afraid to tell you but you're in for an ass-whooping."

"Oh Sakura, how you wound me those harsh names. Stop, please I can't take it anymore."  
"Ha, I should have known you were just a weakling. I'll have you finished before we even start, you ass-kisser."

By now they had entered the training ground. Sakura ran ahead slightly, before turning around, in a fighting stance.

Kotetsu started to circle her, smirking.

"You think so do you, little miss pinkie."

"I'm sure of it, man-lover."

This made Kotetsu stop.

"Man-lover?" he raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh yes, we all know what you and Izumo get up to in your spare time."

"Hmm." All of a sudden he disappeared. Sakura looked about her wildly trying to sense his chakra.

Over there. She quickly ran over to the tree, throwing three shuriken into its branches. She saw his body fall out, only to turn into a log. Suddenly she sensed him behind her, as he pushed her into the tree, clamping her arms to her side. She felt as he pulled the hair on the side of her face behind her ear, before his warm breath touched her neck.

"Believe me, Sakura, Izumo's definitely not who'd I'd like to be doing in my spare time. His hair isn't pink enough. And his arse isn't as soft."  
With that he gave her a slight pat on her behind, before disappearing again.

Sakura whirled around, her eyes flashing wildly.

Oh, it's on.

-------

An hour later saw both ninja on their backs, panting wildly. Sakura felt sore all over. She'd have a lot of bruises in the morning.

"You know, for someone who is supposed to be such a gentleman, you sure don't have any problems with hitting girls."

"Who said you were a girl."

"Oh, that's right, you only like to play with boys."

At this, Kotetsu rolled over to where she was lying, before rising up to his elbow and leaning over her. Sakura gulped

"I thought I told you, Sakura," he said huskily, before looking down at her breasts, watching as they heaved with her every breath, "I'm only into the female gender. Or maybe I need to show you."

Sakura would have hit him by now, if her brain weren't so scrambled. She remembered what he said earlier. At first she thought he was just trying to goad her, but now she wasn't so sure.

She had never seen this side of him before. Always before he had seemed so nice, always polite, and sometimes too polite. But this new side of him was quite…sexy.

He made her feel like a woman. And not in a sleazy way, but in a way that made her feel sexy too. Only problem was, it was the wrong guy.

This is how she wanted Kakashi to treat her. But he still thought of her as some sort of child. She didn't know if she would ever be able to change his perception of her.

Well, maybe she should just take Kotetsu up on his offer. It seemed it was all she was likely to get. And he wasn't so bad. Quite handsome actually.

She looked into his eyes, reading the question there. She nodded her head imperceptibly. She felt his hand as he touched her shoulder, rubbing it softly before sneaking it around her neck. His other hand tangled itself in her hair, bringing her face forward. She closed her eyes, anticipating his next move.

"Hn, am I interrupting something."

Sakura quickly shot up, turning around to look at the man who had spoken. Kotetsu looked over her shoulder, glaring darkly.

"…sensei?"

"If this is what constitutes as your training Sakura, then I can see why you are still just a chuunin." The look on his face was expressionless, but the tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine.

"I, uh, that is, we were just, um-"  
She suddenly felt Kotetsu put his arm around her waist. The air around them seemed to drop 10 degrees.

"What, may I ask, are you doing with my student, Kotetsu."

"Actually, I don't think that's any of your business."

"I believe it is entirely my business. Sakura, come here."  
Sakura hesitated, not knowing what to do. She felt Kotetsu tighten his grip.

"Now."

Oh well, better move it. There's no ignoring the sensei voice. Even though technically he wasn't her sensei anymore. But it seems Kakashi had conveniently forgotten that.

She got up quickly and padded over to Kakashi, avoiding his eyes the whole time.

"You can go Kotetsu. I'll take over from here."

"I don't think-"

"Leave."

At least she gave him credit for trying. It's not easy to stand up to Kakashi when he was in this sort of mood. He wasn't the top jounin in the village for nothing.

Kotetsu looked over at her, and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He glared once more at Kakashi, the left.

Leaving Sakura alone with one angry Kakashi.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes. Him standing tensely, hands in pockets, looking adamantly after Kotetsu, her standing beside him, staring at her fiddling hands.

He turned abruptly, to look at her. What he was looking for she had no idea, but there was no way she was going to look back. She wasn't exactly scared, just a little apprehensive. It didn't help that she had no idea what he was thinking, his face revealing nothing.

"Come, I'll walk you home."

She jumped as his voice broke the silence. When she looked up she found that he had already started walking off. She scooted after him quickly before coming up beside him.

"I'm sorry, sensei." She managed timidly.  
He looked at her for a moment before turning his eyes back to the path before him

"Sorry for what"  
"Umm, nearly kissing Kotetsu?"  
"It looked like he was the one that was trying to kiss you, Sakura."

"Yes, well, I let him."  
"Is that what you wanted."

"I, well it was then, when it was happening. He made me feel good. But now I'm not so sure. He's a nice guy though."

"Is that what you want, a nice guy."  
Sakura was feeling confused again. She had expected Kakashi to yell at her, or just totally ignore her. Not start a game of 20 questions. 20 personal questions at that.

"Well, I don't want him to be mean. But I think I could settle with just having a guy that liked me. Doesn't happen often."

There was a brief pause, as Kakashi contemplated this statement.  
"Sakura, you're not an undesirable girl. Your quite pretty and very smart. One day-"

"Spare me, Kakashi-sensei. I don't need you to lecture me on how there's plenty of fish in the sea; I just have to wait. I get that enough from Tsunade and my mother. I don't need another parent, especially not you."  
They walked in silence the rest of the way, finally making it to Sakura's apartment.

Kakashi just kept walking.

"Well then, I'll be off. Later." He waved off-handedly.

"Wait! Is that all? You're just gonna leave with no explanation."

"Explanation for what?" he looked genuinely puzzled.

"What do you mean for what. For before, with Kotetsu. When you got all angry. Aren't you still mad? Aren't you gonna yell at me."

"Do you want me to yell at you."

"I want to know why Kakashi. I want to know why you acted so… so jealous."

------

Kakashi was mad. Kakashi was angry. Kakashi was furious. And only a small portion of that was directed at that little shit Kotetsu. Most of it was at himself.

He had let his emotions overrun him, let his anger get take control. He couldn't believe it. He never lost his control. But seeing Sakura like that, lying on the ground with Kotetsu on top of her, about to kiss her. It set him off. He had reacted without thinking. If he had been thinking clearly he would have just left quietly.

Or better yet, knock Kotetsu out then leave.

But he wasn't thinking clearly.

And now she wanted an explanation.

He was hoping he could distract her, make her somehow forget his earlier actions. He was never one for explaining his feelings, especially about matters like these. He didn't even really know himself why he had acted the way he did. Or more honestly, he wasn't ready to admit it to himself.

He just wasn't equipped to deal with situations like these. And he had no one to blame but himself for getting into this whole mess. Although if brats like Kotetsu would learn to keep their hands to themselves maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

So he did what came naturally to him. He lied through his teeth.

"Jealous, Sakura? I think you might be overacting a little. I was merely annoyed that he was distracting you from your training. Especially when you were complaining just hours before about how hard it was for you to find a decent training partner."

"But, but you…"

"I'm sorry if you were mistaken. I just thought that as my role as your former sensei, I should try and help you out. I know how much you want to become a jounin."

Inwardly, Kakashi was congratulating himself on making up a half convincing lie. He wasn't ready when Sakura slumped to the ground before him. She half sat, half lied, looking at the ground, her hair hanging over her face.

"Sakura? Are you alright?"

"You can't keep doing this to me Kakashi. It's just…cruel."

Kakashi stared on dumbly

"You can't keep changing your mind. First you ignore me for two years, then you reject me. Then you tell me I'm important to you, only to reject me again. Then in the hospital room today you acted like we were friends, before getting all angry when you find me with another guy. And now, you're saying that you don't actually care, that you were just playing sensei."

Her voice was getting harder with every word. He could see that spitfire temper she had rising quickly.

"Well let me tell you something, Kakashi Hatake; I don't want you to be my sensei. You were crap. You still are crap. That's why I left for Tsunade. And I don't need you to train with me. Kotetsu does a hell of a lot better than you ever did. One day I will be a jounin, and when I am, I can safely say that you had absolutely nothing to do with it."

Kakashi was shocked to say the least. He had known that he hadn't always been the best teacher for Sakura. Although it pained him to say it, out of all his students, he had deemed Sakura the least important. When faced with the boisterous kyuubi-container and the revenge driven Uchiha heir, she had been pushed into the shadows.

He had never trained her one-on-one, like he had Naruto and Sasuke. He had only taught her out of convenience, when he had to teach the other two some moves. Yes, sometimes she had astonished him, especially with her chakra control, but he had never seen any potential in her.

In all actuality he had been relieved when she had left his tutelage, though a bit surprised that it was the hokage he had been exchanged for. Well good luck to her, he had thought.

Only now was he beginning to realise the talent that he had let go to waste. Although she had failed her last jounin exam, he had seen the power she was capable of wielding, the first-class genjutsu she could perform, and the intelligence hidden beneath her pink hair.

To be fair, he knew that even if he had taken the time to train her she would not have reached the level she was at today. Kakashi knew he was no expert in chakra control or manipulation, and the healing arts were quite foreign to him.

But he had never even tried. And that's where the error laid.

"Sakura I…I don't-"

Sakura laughed brusquely, cutting him off.

"Don't worry Kakashi, you don' have to apologise."

He noted her change of name, no longer referring to him as sensei.

Finally she turned her face up to him, her emerald eyes looking out from behind her main of hair bleakly.

"Why are we always fighting Kakashi?" sighing wearily she got up. She walked towards her door, stopping short before it.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe we aren't very well suited… I think you've hurt me too much."

With that she opened her door, and disappeared inside. The door closed quietly behind her, but there was an air of finality in that soft click.

Kakashi left for his house, glad he had nothing planned tomorrow.

He had a lot to think about.

-------

After Sakura closed the door, she walked over to her couch and slumped down.

At least she hadn't cried. She'd had enough of tears this week. She didn't feel angry either. Just tired.

It had too much to hope for hadn't it. To think that he might return her feelings.

But no matter how many times she kept telling herself that he didn't like her, that she was just being stupid, there always remained just the smallest glimmer of hope. Even now, lying here totally depressed, after having her heart stomped all over unawares by Kakashi, she still hoped.

Maybe he'll come after me. Maybe he'll walk through the door and take me in his arms. She knew these thought for the hopeless romanticisms they were. Yet her rational head was not strong enough to overrule her yearning heart.

It was useless. Just like with Sasuke, she just kept going from rejection to rejection, always believing there to be some happiness waiting round the corner, if only her perseverance was strong enough.

Maybe her expectations were too high. After all, Sasuke and Kakashi were two of the most prestigious ninja in the village, not to mention the two hottest. They could have any girl they wanted, so it wasn't any wonder that they hadn't chosen her.

Aaaaghhh. She knew she had to stop feeling sorry for herself. It was quite pathetic. It's not as if she was totally down on herself. If her body wasn't quite as curvy as she would have liked it, she still knew it was fit and toned. She had some things about her that she liked.

She quite liked her hands. They were small and delicate, with nice slender fingers, and shiny pink nails on the end. Yeah, she did have nice hands.

Who was she kidding, no guy would fall in love with her because of her hands. Even if they did, as soon as they saw her feet, they would run the other way.

Sakura giggled to herself, as she contemplated the thoughts running through her head.

Time for an early night. She got up from the couch, grabbing an apple on the way, and made her way to the bedroom.

Where she promptly got the scare of her life.

"Jeez, Kotetsu, you gotta stop scaring me like this. One die I'm gonna die of a heart attack, and it will be your entire fault. What are you doing her anyway? Wait, how do you know where I live?" at this she got a little freaked out.

From today's events, he had made it clear that he liked her, though she had forgotten this in Kakashi's presence. Was he…stalking her?

Kotetsu didn't even look at her, just continued staring at the photos she had on her desk.

"As messenger's of the hokage, we have to know where every shinobi lives, so we can reach them whenever they're needed."

"Oh." so much for that then. "But what are you doing in my bedroom then? Surely my door's would be a little more convenient." She went and picked up the apple that she had dropped, a little nervous at having a man in her bedroom. "So what does Tsunade-sama want then?"

At this he did look at her.

"I'm not here for that. I'm here for you."

"Oh."

"What happened with Kakashi? Did he yell at you?"

"No. He just acted all weird. Said I should take my training more seriously."

"So he's not gonna kill me next time he sees me?" he joked.

Sakura didn't find it funny.

"Nah, he doesn't care that much."

She flopped down on her bed, hoping he would leave soon.

"Didn't look that way to me. He doesn't lose his temper that often Sakura."  
She was starting to get annoyed. She didn't want to talk about her former sensei any longer.

"Does it matter? I don't really care to analyse his actions right now."

Kotetsu stared at her for a bit, increasing Sakura's annoyance.

"Okay. Listen, I didn't get to ask you what I wanted, at training."

She knew it. He was just after something after all.

"Mmm."

"Well, I was just wondering, if uh, you would maybe, like to go out with me for dinner."

"…Oh."

"I mean you don't have to. I know I was a little forward today and-"  
"No, no. I mean yes. Yes I would like to have dinner with you."

"Really?"

Sakura was a little amused at his nervousness. It was the total opposite of the way he acted earlier. Maybe when it comes down to it, we're all afraid of rejection.

"Yes Kotetsu, really."

"Cool. So what about tomorrow night then. You busy?"

"Nope. Sounds good."  
"I'll come round at 7 then."  
"Okay."

"Okay. Well, bye."

"Bye Kotetsu."

As soon as he had left, Sakura collapsed on her bed laughing. She didn't know what prompted her to say yes. Maybe it was the way he had stood there, all nervous, with hope in his eyes. She knew how he felt. And she didn't want him to go through the rejection she had felt so many times already.

And who knew, maybe he was just what she needed to pick herself up.

She started to feel all giddy. Yeah, they had almost kissed today, but that had happened to quickly. She had had no time to think.

But now, knowing that he actually did fully like her, and had asked her on a date. She was feeling quite happy. Not even thoughts of Kakashi could bring her down.


	6. the date

Chapter 6 

_**Just wanted to say now, rated M for a reason**_

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!!!!!"

Sakura looked up from her desk, annoyed at the whining voice that had disturbed her work, before realising what the voice signified. Naruto was back.

"Naruto!"

Sakura quickly got up form her seat and flew out the door of her office, only to find Naruto being reprimanded by one of the nurses. As soon as he saw Sakura however he suddenly grinned, running towards her, leaving the nurse shouting after him.

"Hello Sakura-chan."

Sakura threw her arms around him, delighted he had returned.

"I'm so glad you're back Naruto."

She pulled back, only to be kept in place by Naruto, who wasn't ready to let her go yet.

"Uum, Naruto?"

Reluctantly he pulled back from her.

"Hehe, sorry Sakura-chan."

Sakura only smiled, then proceeded to drag him into her office, closing the door behind them.

"So, baka, how was your mission" she said teasingly.

"Oh you know, the usual. Me kicking but, being the hero. Sasuke totally sucking."  
Sakura smirked.

"Or in other words, Sasuke killed all the enemies, protected the target, and saved your life?"

"Pooh, who cares about the details."

She laughed lightly as she went back to her desk, tidying away her work. Her shift was nearly ended, and she didn't think Tsunade would begrudge her finishing a little early. Well she wouldn't if she didn't know anyway.

"And what was Sai doing as all this went on?"  
"Oh, you know, off drawing pretty pictures of butterflies and rabbits."

"Aahh, of course."

She made her way over to her window, opening it wide, and prepared to jump out. She didn't want any last minute run-ins with Shizune, not today.

"Come on baka, walk me home."

"Huh, how bout I race ya. Whoever loses has to treat the other to dinner."

Sakura eyed him wearily, amusement hidden behind her emerald orbs.

"You just want an excuse for free ramen don't ya."

Naruto pouted at her, missing the sparkle in her eye.

"Aww, come on Sakura-chan, I've been away on a mission for a whole week, protecting my village. Will you really try and deny me this little pleasure. And besides, a growing boy like me needs all the nourishment I can get."

Looking at him, she really didn't think he could grow much more. He was already a head above her, and had definitely filled out nicely.

Ugh, what was she thinking. She really needed a guy if she was ogling Naruto.

"Fine. But before you get your ramen, you have to beat me first."

"Ah, that won't be too hard. You sure you've been training lately Sakura, you seem to be getting a little podgy."

And with that, grinning maniacally, he shot of, the pink-haired nin following behind, cursing him the whole way.

------

By the time Sakura finally arrived home, she found the blonde leaning lazily against her doorstep, looking for all the world as if he'd been there for the last hour.

But he couldn't quite hide his rapid breath, or the increased rise and fall of his chest. Huh, she was getting better.

"So Sakura-chan, you finally made it. I was almost ready to go back and look for you."

Sakura growled at him, before quickly opening her front door, causing Naruto to fall inside, hitting his head. She didn't even try to hide her small smirk.

"Ow, what was that for." He said, getting up, rubbing his head. "Not a good loser I see. Doesn't change anything though. You better hurry up and change, there's a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku calling out for me right now, begging me to eat it."

Sakura giggled nervously, dropping her gear on her table, fidgeting with her bag.

"Um, actually Naruto, I'm kind of busy tonight. How bout tomorrow, on my lunchbreak."  
"Whatcha doing tonight then? Not training I hope. You know I wasn't serious about what I said before."  
"No, no it's not that." Now her hands were on her gloves, picking at invisible dust. "I sorta have a, um, a date tonight." She finished off quickly, feeling her cheeks reddening.

She could see Naruto pause as he digested this information, saw all of his previous laughter leave his face.

This was one of those moments, ones that hardly anyone but herself were aware of, where Naruto was totally serious.

"What do you mean? Is Ino setting you up again."

"No." she whispered.

He turned away from her, but not before she saw the pain that crossed his face.

"Who is it? Is it Kiba? I never liked Kiba."

"It's not Kiba."  
"Then who the fuck is it." He faced her now, his face hiding his previous hurt, replacing it with anger.

She had always known he had harboured feeling for her. Who wouldn't. He had made it obvious enough. But as they had grown up, so had their relationship grown. And as they had developed into best friends, she had hoped his feelings had dwindled into the platonic friendship she held for him. That his constant attempts with her were only out of habit.

She loved him like a brother, but no more, no matter how hard she tried. And she had.

She had realised quickly after he returned that no one could love her quite like Naruto. He would give the world for her. If she were with him, she would never go a day without feeling loved.

And wasn't that what any woman would want?

But she knew there was more. Something else. Something special. But she didn't know what that was until she had fallen in love with Kakashi. But unfortunately for her, he didn't return her feelings.

She knew exactly what Naruto was feeling. And never had she wanted more to be able to return his feelings. But life was cruel like that.

She looked at him, this time with eyes unflinching.

"Do you love me, Naruto?"

"Do you even have to ask." He murmured angrily, once again turning away from her.

"But are you certain. Naruto you're my bestest friend in the whole world, and I would gladly die for you. I love you so much. But not like…this. Are you sure that's not all you feel for me. I mean, you were alone for so long, and I was the first girl that ever cared for you, you might just be confused between what you feel for me and what love really is.

He looked incredulous.

"At least give me credit for knowing my own feelings, Sakura. You surely don't think I'm that stupid."

Yes, she had to give him that credit. She only just realised that what she had just said sounded suspiciously like what Kakashi had said to her that day in the training grounds, questioning her own feelings for him.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Oh Naruto, we live in such a twisted world. You have no idea how much I would give to love you back the way you love me. But I can't. I'm so sorry."  
She could still see the anger in his eyes, but thought it was now directed more at the world they lived in, and it's unfairness, that had given him such a hard lot at life.

"Naruto, there's something I need to tell you. Despite what you think, I do know how you feel. You see, there's someone I love, have loved for the last year, but he doesn't love me."

She hadn't even known she was going to say that, it had just popped out. But she knew it was right to finally admit it. He deserved to know the most out of anyone.  
He looked up at her, his face set in painful denial.

"Sasuke."

She had to stop herself from laughing at that, the very thought lightening her mood.

"No, no. Believe me, I would choose you over him any day."  
The relief was evident, but she could still feel his need for an answer.

"Naruto, promise me you won't tell anyone, a-ny-one. Or that you won't get up the moment I tell you to go beat him up. Cause trust me, you'll come off second best."

"Well that narrows the field a bit. There's not too many guys that can beat me these days." He pondered this for a minute before he suddenly shot up straight, his eyes widening in shock."  
"Sakura-chan, surely not. I mean, he's so much older than you."

To say the least she was surprised. Though she loved him, and knew how much he had matured he had always remained constantly slow, the last one to pick up on anything.

"I know he's older Naruto, but there's so much more to him."

"But, but he could be your grandfather, especially with that white hair of his. And he's such a pervert.

"Well, I think that's taking it a bit too far. He could maybe, maybe, be my father. And I prefer to think it's silver, rather than white. And, well yeah, he is a bit of a pervert, but I just try and ignore that."  
Naruto could only shake his head in bewilderment.

"Kami, Sakura, you can't love me but you can fall for my perverted sensei. Well, you're in for heartbreak there, he will never settle for any one woman."

"I know," she replied miserably, "I really outdid myself this time. But you know what it's like, don't you. You just can't help it."  
"But Jiraiya!?"  
Now it was her turn to be confused

"Wait, what?"

"I would never have believed that out of all the guys in Konoha, you would fall for that old ero-sennin."

Ah, she understood now. And in her realisation there was only one thing she could do. She cracked up, laughing so hard that she fell off her chair, tears running down her face.

"Haha…haha…Jiraiya…haha…my grandfather…haha" she held her stomach, her tummy hurting.

Naruto could only shake his head at her. "You know you're acting crazy. I guess you really are in love."

She finally managed to calm down enough so that she could reseat herself and look back at Naruto.

"Uh, Naruto, I think you got the wrong sensei." She studied his face, waiting for comprehension to dawn. "Kakashi", she said, just to be sure.

"What!!"  
Ah, there it was.

"I'm in love with Kakashi-sensei."  
"But that's even worse."

"You think? I believe he's much better than Jiraiya."  
"No I mean…. What!"

"Yeah it came as a surprise to me too." She said, thinking back to the day she fully realised what her exact feelings towards her ex-sensei were. Movement out of the corner of her eye brought her back to the present, as she saw Naruto rise from his seat and head towards her door.

"No wait, come back. Remember your promise."

"I never actually promised Sakura. And I'd like to think I have a chance against him."  
"Please Naruto, do this for me. Just stay here."  
She saw his thoughts battle around in his head for a minute, until finally he headed back to his seat, much to her relief.

"Fine. But when he comes over for your date, don't expect me to hold back."  
Oh shit. How was she gonna explain this one.

"Um, actually, he's not the one I'm dating."  
"Whaddya mean. Who else could it be? Wait, I knew it was dogboy."  
"No Naruto it's not Kiba. Actually I'm going out with Kotetsu, you know, Tsunade's messenger."  
"Fairy boy?" Naruto could only stare at her. "Aren't him and that other guy, you know…" he finished off making crude gestures with his hands.

"No, believe me, he's not like that."

"What do you mean, believe you! You know, I never liked that guy. Always thought he was a jerk. And why are you dating him if you love Kakashi. Wait, are you just trying to make him jealous? Cause if that's what you want you should just date me. I could make it really realistic, if ya know what I mean, believe it."

She was glad Naruto was back to his normal self again. It was one of the things she liked most about him. No matter what life threw at him, he always came bouncing back strong as ever.

Now how to tell him about Kotetsu.

"No Naruto," she replied exasperatedly. "It's not like that. Kakashi and me, well, it'll never happen. He has made that obvious enough. But Kotetsu, I don't know. I think he might be good for me. I know he cares for me."

"Sakura-chan, I think you're wrong. I don't think any guy could resist you. You can't just give up."

"Don't you think you're a little biased." she smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Maybe, but I still think you gotta keep trying. It'll be worth it, in the end. You don't wanna regret anything."

Sakura groaned.

"Don't you think I have been trying Naruto. The man's impossible. I don't know what to do anymore."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment, which was a strange sight to see.

"Well, maybe I was right before. Maybe, you should go on this date, but use it to make him jealous. I could help you out. Find a way to bring him near you guys."

"You think? I don't know if I could do that to Kotetsu. I mean, it would be like using him."

Naruto rolled his eyes at her.

"Pooh, who cares about him. He'll get over it. Believe me Sakura, I'm not gonna let you be with that guy."

"But you'll let me be with Kakashi?" She stared at him intently. "Why are you doing this Naruto."  
He smiled to himself, pausing before answering her.

"Like I said before, being in love makes you crazy." He shook his head, then looked up at her, and she lost herself in the love his eyes contained for her. "I want you to be happy Sakura-chan. If being with Kakashi will make you happy, then that's what I'll do."

"Oh Naruto, you're too good for me. I just wish there was a way you could be happy too."

"Ne Sakura-chan, don't worry bout me. I'm strong."

She felt like her heart was breaking all over again. She didn't know how much more emotional toil she could handle. This whole last week had been a rollercoaster for her emotions.

"You're always the strong one Naruto. You're always there for me. But I promise you, one of these days, I will be there for you. It's my ninja way."

"Hehe, Sakura-chan, all this talk about feelings is making me feel soft. Come on lets go get you dressed for your date. Kakashi won't know what hit him, believe it."

Naruto got up and grabbed her arm, dragging her towards her bedroom.

"Naruto, you don't know the first things about clothes. All you wanna do is look at my body."

He looked back at her sheepishly, before grinning.

"Come on, Sakura, just a peek. It's the least you owe me."

Sakura sighed. He would never change. And she was glad of it.

-------

The translucent leaves floated down in a myriad of patterns, swirling towards the ground below in an unhurried grace. Some made it to the land below, taking their final resting place as the earth that gave birth to them slowly took them back into its womb.

Others found their way to the glistening pond, resting for a while in their peaceful surroundings, before finally sinking into it's murky depths, never to arise again. And some, just a lucky few, were picked up by the gentle breeze, travelling on a journey into unknown worlds, never seen before from their constant perch on their mother tree.

And one leaf, just one small leaf, made it's way down to softly alight on the pages of an orange covered book. This leaf was not a lucky leaf however, as it's life was cut suddenly short as a gloved hand picked it up and crumpled it, throwing it away casually.

For the owner of this book was uncaring of the intricate facets of nature surrounding him, only caring about the world resting in the pages of his novel. Nothing could awaken him from this wonderful reverie.

"Seeeenseiiii. Kakashi-seeeenseiiiii, are you here?"

Except of course the insistent whining of Konoha's number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja.

Well, he hadn't been spotted yet, maybe there was still a chance he could-

"Ha, found ya. You didn't think you could hide from me did you. You should know I'm too good for that anymore, believe it."  
Kakashi turned around from his spot in the cherry blossom tree, only to find Naruto beside him waving like crazy. Well, his opportunity was lost now. Raising his own hand in response, Kakashi gave one of his famous eye crinkles.

"Hello Naruto, were you looking for me?"

"Yep, I've been searching for hours. First I went to your place, then on top of Tsunade baa-chan's office, then to the hokage monuments…"

As Naruto rambled on, Kakashi was getting more and more worried. He really needed to find some more hiding places.

"…And then I came here, and here you are. Knew I'd find ya. So I was thinking we could go and get some ramen."

Ah, here was his chance.

"I don't think so Naruto. You see, I had promised this little old lady I would-"

"Great. Come on let's go."

He was all but manhandled out of the tree, and forced to follow behind the young ninja.

"Naruto, wouldn't you rather go with Iruka. I just bumped into him before and he was telling me how long it's been since he's been out with you." he lied.

Naruto only looked back at him with a grin.

"But it's been even longer since I've had ramen with you sensei. And last week doesn't count, seeing as you were only there for all of two minutes." Naruto replied, seeing Kakashi about to interrupt.

Kakashi decided it would be easiest just to acquiesce. Besides, reading his book at Ichiraku's would be just as good as reading it in a tree, especially with the light beginning to fade. And dinner with Naruto consisted less of actual conversation and more of Naruto rumbling on about his latest escapades between hurried slurps of ramen, while he continued reading, nodding at appropriate times.

All in all he felt it best just to follow the boy. But as he continues after him, he began to feel confused.

"Uh, Naruto, did you maybe get hit on the head during that last mission of yours. I do believe Ichiraku's is back that way."

But Naruto didn't stop, only looking back over his shoulder sheepishly.

"Uh, well, you see, Ichiraku's is closed today. Apparently some lady found a cockroach in her ramen. Such a horrible business. So I thought we'd try somewhere different."

"Oh." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Something was beginning to sound fishy. Ichiraku's had been in business for all of his 31 years of existence, and he had never known them to close any day of the year. Although, he had never really frequented the place until Naruto entered his life.

"So where are we going?"

"Well, I thought we could try that tempura house nearby. I heard they're pretty good. Sasuke will meet us there soon."  
Kakashi eyed Naruto from behind.

"You know, I don't believe they do ramen there."

"What, really. Damn. Oh well, it's too late to change now."

Naruto did his best to look disappointed, Kakashi was sure, but Kakashi had been in the ninja business for along time. Most of his missions required careful scrutinising of his targets, reading their true emotions from their faces behind their deceitful masks. An amateur like Naruto could never fool him.

Against his will, he was becoming interested, wanting to know just what the boy had up his sleeve.

They finally made it to the restaurant, Naruto requesting a table from the pretty waitress.

It was near the front of the shop, providing "a good view of the rest of the joint" Naruto explained, though why they would want to see that Kakashi had no idea.

He only shrugged, whipping out his trusty novel the moment his bum hit the chair, tuning out Naruto's blabbering.

10 minutes later he was interrupted by the arrival of Sasuke. Kakashi raised his eyes in greeting before returning to his book.

But before his eyes could return to the words, a flash of pink caught his attention. Was Sakura joining them too? If so, he better make his excuses now. Seeing her was not something he was looking forward to.

But as he looked over towards her, he saw she was already seated, at another table. Looking around, he saw whom she was seated with.

That little shit. Hadn't he learnt not to mess with Sakura yet?

------

Sakura was having a great time, and no one was more surprised than she was. When Kotetsu had first come around to pick her up, she had been a bundle of nerves, thinking about all the different ways the night could turn out.

Kotetsu had done his best to make her more comfortable but from the way his eyes kept drifting down her body she had a feeling he was a bit distracted too.

That's what happens when you let Naruto dress you. He doesn't appreciate being subtle.

To him it was all about how much skin was showing, the more the better. Probably for his own perving pleasure as much as Kotetsu's.

As they made their way to the table, she caught a glimpse of Naruto a couple of tables in front of hers, facing away from her. And there _he_ was, sitting across from the blonde, with a birds-eye view of Sakura's table.

So far so good. It was all she could do to stop herself from peeking at him every couple of minutes.

But as the date progressed she thought less and less about Kakashi, focusing more on the man in front of her. Now that her body was hidden from him, he didn't seem to have any trouble keeping the conversation going and Sakura in constant giggles.

Now they were on their way to Sakura's house, after a perfectly enjoyable evening.

"Wow Sakura, for someone so small, you really know how to polish off a big meal. Haven't you heard it's unwomanly to eat anything but salad when you go on dates."

Sakura mocked looking insulted.

"Well who ever said I was womanly. I guess you'll have to settle for an unfeminine girl. And knowing your tastes, you probably like your women the manlier the better."

Now it was his turn to pretend hurt.

"Will you never stop teasing me about that. What do I have to do to convince you."  
By now they had reached her doorstep. They both stood in silence for a while; just looking at each other, before Sakura decided to break the silence.

"Well thank-you so much for tonight Kotetsu." She said, stepping up to her door. "I had a-"

But she was suddenly cut off as Kotetsu stood up beside her, leaning into her, her back pushed against the door.

He smirked sexily at her. "Not so fast, missy. I think I have some convincing to do. And besides, we were interrupted last time I tried to do this."

And with that he leant forward gently, placing his lips upon her own. She was startled by the softness. He didn't try and rush her, just stayed as he was.

After a couple of seconds, he slowly lifted his hand to rest lightly on the side of her head, tilting it gently to the side. He opened his mouth slightly, nibbling on her lips, but taking it no further.

And all of a sudden he was gone, leaving her feeling cold and empty, bereft of his body warmth. After trying to regain her composure, and calming her thumping heart, she slowly opened her eyes, to see him smirking at her arrogantly.

"Have I convinced you yet?"

"I…um..", her brain unable to come up with anything coherent, she settled for nodding her head, flushing as she did so.

"Damn, I was looking forward to more convincing."  
"Well, maybe just a little more convincing wouldn't hurt." She managed to mumble out, causing Kotetsu to chuckle.

"Hm, how about you go out with me again, and I'll see what I can do."

"That sounds…good."

He smiled at her.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow alright. We'll talk then. Goodnight."

"K…Goodnight."

She watched as he sauntered off, looking mighty pleased with himself.

She giggled girlishly as she opened her front door, unable to control the happiness that she suddenly felt. She crossed over to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water, reliving the night in all its glorious detail.

"Sakura."  
Sakura choked on her drink, spluttering her water everywhere as she reached for the kunai hidden on her thigh, her heart racing a hundred miles an hour.

"Don't worry Sakura, I didn't come here to hurt you."

She would know that voice anywhere, even with the dangerous edge it now held. And sure enough, when she looked over to her lounge, she saw his tall silhouette in the dark, his casual slouch and spiky hair marking him anywhere.

"K-Kakashi!? What are you doing here?"

"I trust you had a good night." He casually ignored her question, now making his lazy way towards her.

"What do you want? How did you get in?", she replied, backing away until she felt the fridge door behind her.

He only looked at her, as if wondering how she could ask such a question to him, the Kakashi Hatake.

"I-I mean, what the hell were you doing here, in my house, waiting in the dark." She threw at him, trying to sound angry but failing miserably.

He never faltered on his way towards her, until he finally stopped short just a foot away, reaching one arm out to lean against the fridge beside her head, effectively trapping her.

"Don't tell me, Sakura, that you want me to go. Not after the little game you and Naruto played tonight."

Oh shit, he knew. Well, there was only one way out.

"I don't know what you're talking about."  
He smiled at her, his eye crinkling, but there was something more intimidating about it than usual.

"Come now Sakura, I'm not stupid. You made a mistake partnering up with Naruto. But I must say you played your part rather well."  
Damn, she should have known they could never have fooled Kakashi. Why the hell did she let Naruto talk her into this? But she had to keep her innocent act up.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Why, you and that brat of course. The way you laughed at everything he said, letting him leer at you, letting him touch you." While he was saying this he kept running one of his fingers up and down the side of her exposed midriff. He leant forward, his face now only centimetres from hers.

"And letting him kiss you like that," he chuckled lightly, "I never realised what a little vixen you were."

Oh Kami. She knew he would never hurt her, but seeing the way he looked at her, she couldn't help but be a little scared of him. And she had to admit, there was a small part of her that liked it, liked the way he was dominating her, making her feel vulnerable. And it was that part of her that started making a tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach. The room started to feel very hot.

"Please Kakashi, it's not what you think."  
"Really? I don't think so Sakura. I believe it's exactly what I think. And you know, maybe you're not as stupid as I first thought."  
"I…what?"  
"It seems your little plan worked. Isn't this what you wanted."

He leant forwards again, their lips separated by just a breath.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"Ah, but I do." He whispered back, and she felt the words against her lips, as he closed the gap between them. The hand that was placed beside her head moved to slowly cup her cheek, the other now taking a firm grip of her hip, anchoring her.

All she could think of was how, after never being kissed in her life, she had now been kissed by two men, just minutes after each other. But all thoughts left her head as he started to apply more pressure, the hand on her cheek moving around to tangle in her hair, tenderly easing her head back. She felt his tongue caress her lips, demanding a response. And she did, nervously, parting her lips for him.

The hand on her hip was on the move again, now reaching around to the small of her back, pulling her flush against him. She could feel every inch of his hardened body against hers, as his tongue continued to invade her mouth, deepening the kiss even further.

Her own tongue was no match for his own, and he dominated her quickly. She was all too ready to hand the reins of control over to him. He was the only thing holding her up at that moment.

As her mind focused on his incredible tongue, she barely registered when she felt her legs being nudged open. But when she felt his knee rubbing roughly at their juncture she couldn't help but stop the kiss, a loud moan erupting from her throat.

But he had no mercy for her. He reached down and grabbed her bottom, pushing her up his thigh, the friction sending hundreds of little pleasure currents throughout her body.

"Isn't this what you wanted." Kakashi asked her again, but she couldn't find the words to answer, as he continued gyrating her hips against his leg.

There was a minuscule part of her brain ringing alarms, telling her it was too much too fast, but she ignored it completely. Kakashi was right. She wanted this. Had wanted it for the longest time. And with the way he was making her feel, she was not sure she could stop what was happening even if she wanted to.

And she had no chance of stopping Kakashi.

Suddenly she felt something hard against her leg, and the realisation of what it was made her throw her head back, her eyes closing in pleasure.

Kakashi took advantage of this, as his mouth made their way to her neck, sucking and nipping alternatively.

Wait, when did he remove his mask? Sakura tried to look up again, but was stopped by his hand still in her hair, keeping her from looking at him.

"No, Sakura, be a good girl for me."

Again she fell into a pleasure filled daze, as he continued working his magic on her. Which allowed him to finally remove his hand from her head, placing it with his other hand on her bottom, and proceeded to pick her up.

He began to move them somewhere, but she didn't really care where, because at this angle she could finally feel his hard length flush against her aching centre. She continued rubbing against him, only wanting to feel more of the pleasant friction.

"Ugh," Kakashi strangled out, "do you even know what you're doing to me?"

Finally they made it to the couch, where Kakashi dropped Sakura on to its arm, then stepped away.

"Kakashi…please. Don't stop. Please don't leave me." Sakura managed to pant out, afraid he intended to stop.

But Kakashi just stared at her.  
"Turn around." He commanded.

Sakura could only look at him, her eyes widening in confusion."

"But I…"

"I said turn around. You need to be punished."

Sakura could not help the wave of arousal that washed over her as she heard his words. Without another thought, she turned around, leaning over the couch arm, her bum in the air, her skirt doing little to hide it's soft curve.

She felt him step up behind her, felt the hardness in his pants press against her. Soon she felt his hands lightly rub over her bottom, before giving them a gentle squeeze. She tried to hold in her whimper, but when she felt his hands suddenly grab her skirt and tear it off she let it emerge.

She could only imagine what he was thinking as he looked down upon her.

"Oh my, no panties. You _have_ been a naughty, naughty girl."

Oh Kami. His words were turning her on as much as his actions were. Who knew Kakashi would have such a dirty mouth. Who knew she'd like it so much?

Suddenly she heard a large slap, and immediately felt a stinging sensation on her backside. Was he _spanking_ her?

"Kakashi…what…what are you…" she whimpered.

His hand begun to gently soothe the red mark he had just made, as he leant forward over her, until she felt his warm breath against her neck

"Shhh, it's alright. You've been a bad girl Sakura. And this is your punishment."

Again he spanked her, then resumed his rubbing.

"Do you know why your being punished Sakura?"

"B-Because I tried to m-make you jealous of Kotetsu."

She felt his smile against her neck.

"Very good. And will you ever do this again."

Slap

"No."

"Good girl. Cause if I ever see you with him again, you know what will happen, don't you."

"Y-yes, sensei."

She tensed again, waiting for the next slap, but it never came. Instead she felt his hands gently rubbing up and down her thighs, getting closer and closer to her centre.

Just a little higher, she kept thinking, but his hands stopped around mid-thigh, spreading her legs even further.

And then she felt it. Something soft and wet and oh so warm teasingly rubbing against her folds. Was that his tongue!? Kami, it felt so good.

She couldn't even bring herself to feel embarrassed, the pleasure washing all other feeling away. He removed one of his hands from her legs, only to use it to open her up more thoroughly. She didn't know if she could feel better than this, but suddenly his tongue flicked over a certain spot, and her world was plunged into light.

"Ka…ka…shi…" she groaned, feeling the room around her disappear, as she climaxed for the first time in her life.

He rose behind her, and she heard him smacking his lips, as if he'd just eaten a tasty treat. But he wasn't finished yet. The sound of rustling fabric and a zipper being unwound alerted her to what was to come next. And sure enough, she felt it, his large cock, finally freed from its confines, rubbing against her exposed core.

Wait, this is not how she wanted it, not her first time. She didn't want to be bent over, like a dog. She wanted to be able to see him, kiss him, touch him. She couldn't do any of that from her current position.

As if sensing her worries, he grabbed her shoulders and gently pulled her up, turning her around to face him.

He cupped her face lightly, turning her to look up at him, and his face was all caring, all of his earlier menace gone. He stayed like that for a while, just staring at her, and all she could think was how much she loved this man.

Eventually he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, opposing the earlier actions that mouth had committed. His arms moved down to slowly start lifting her shirt, this time not surprised to find she had no bra on. Not that she really needed one. Her breasts were small, but nice and firm. He looked down at them, reaching out to slowly cup them, kneading them gently. Eventually he looked back up, staring into her eyes.

"This will hurt."

But she didn't care. She wanted this so badly. He picked her up again, placing her bottom on the couch arm, spreading her legs so he could stand between them. She started panting again when she felt it touch her, out of anticipation.

But Kakashi must have mistaken it for nervousness, because he raised her head again to kiss her sweetly, one hand rubbing her back soothingly. She started to get lost in his kiss again, but was suddenly brought out of it when she felt him begin to enter her.

She bit her lip, struggling to sit still while he stretched her body, beginning to tense up.

"It's alright, just relax for me, okay, just relax."  
He leaned his forehead against hers, staring intently into her eyes.

She nodded, small tears forming in her eyes.

"Good girl."

She tried her hardest, but when she felt him break through her barrier, she couldn't prevent the whimper from emerging.

She could see he was going through a struggle of his own, seeing his face screw up in pleasure, or what she could see of his face, seeing as they were in the dark. But she knew he was forcing himself go slow, for her sake. But that's not what she wanted.

She placed her hand on his hip, pulling him into her pelvis.

He looked at her questioningly, and she smiled back encouragingly, nodding. She could see the relief on his face, as he slowly began to thrust in and out of her. It still hurt, but it was a bearable pain now. And the satisfaction that it was him making her feel this way, him feeling her so completely made it all worthwhile.

And slowly, ever so slowly, her earlier feelings of arousal started creeping back. His thrusting began to speed up, and the friction was doing wonderful things to her body. A moan escaped her lips.

And it was as if this moan was what he had been waiting for. Suddenly he started going all out, faster and harder than before, and oh so deep. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. Then she felt it, as he started to hit a spot deep within her and she could no longer think properly. Her moans were getting louder and louder, till she was all but screaming. Somewhere far away, she could hear his own grunts, which only added to her pleasure. She felt so hot, as if she was burning. She could feel the sweat on Kakashi's skin as she dug her fingers into his shoulders, her legs wrapping around his waist, never wanting to let go. It felt so good, she never wanted it to stop, but at the same time she didn't know how much longer she could stand it, before she passed out with pleasure.

And then she was there, in that miraculous place where she felt invincible, the pleasure crashing throughout her body. But this time there were no lights flashing before her eyes, but him, only him. His face before her, screwed up in passion as she felt his hot seed being spent within her. And she loved every second of it.

This was it. This was that something special. All the minor heartbreaks she had felt in the last week, and indeed the last year, were nothing compared to the ecstasy she found herself in now.

She saw his face gradually return to normal, as he opened his one eye to look at her, in total satiation.

Slowly she began to fall backwards, taking him with her, his weight on top of her reminding her of what just happened.

Mmm, this is the life, she thought, closing her eyes as she drifted off to sleep, unable to keep the tempting darkness away any longer.


	7. the next morning

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kakashi looked down as the sleeping girl below him, his mind clear for the first time that night, since he had spotted Sakura laughing with Kotetsu, as he casually rubbed her leg.

It had set him off, his usual calm facade had remained on the outside, not letting Naruto know he had gotten to him, but inside his emotions were in turmoil. Kami, he was so jealous. This emotion stayed with him all night, mixing with rage and bitterness, until Sakura had finally stepped inside her house.

Then he had let it out, in his own controlled way, until she started to back away from him timidly, fear apparent in her eyes.

But he could not stop himself. Not from cornering her in her kitchen. Not from kissing her senseless.

It was here that his ruling emotion changed, his anger being replaced by lust.

He wanted her. So badly. How could he not have realised it before? She was so beautiful. So young and innocent, untouched by the harsh world around them. It was a rare quality to find in ninja his age, himself the prime example of just how the ninja world could twist people. It was such a turn on. He wanted her.

He knew she was still a virgin, and so he had picked her up, intent on taking her to her room, so she could lose her innocence in the most romantic way, how he knew every girl dreamed.

But then, damn it, she had gone and started rubbing herself against him, and suddenly her bedroom was too far. The couch, he'd thought, he'd settle for the couch.

He didn't even make it that far, only shoving her roughly down on its arm. He took a step back, trying to regain control, and looked at her. Her beautiful hair in disarray from his exploring fingers, her soft lips, swollen from his kisses.

Or maybe Kotetsu's.

His anger resurfaced, this time combining with his lust and he could not stop his next actions. He made her turn around and bend over. He'd ripped her clothes off. He'd _spanked_ her.

He'd always had a penchant for kinky in the bedroom, thanks to his porn obsession. But maybe it was a bit too soon with her? She had been a virgin. He just hoped that when Sakura woke up she wouldn't throw one of her famous tempers and break a couple of his bones. That had always proven a bit painful.

And really how was he supposed to restrain himself when he saw her naked nether regions on display to the world when she had bent over. The thought that at any time on her date she could have bent over and given Kotetsu an eyeful had really tipped him over the edge.

No help for it now. What was done was done, and if he was honest to himself if he had a chance to do it over again he probably wouldn't change anything. Watching his hand coming down on her pert little arse had been sexy as hell. It really had been one good fuck.

At least he hadn't lost complete control. Fortunately, just as he was about to enter her from behind, he had managed to retain some semblance of intelligence, and thought it was perhaps not the best position to deflower her in.

He had turned her around, looking at her, trying to assess how she felt about what he had just done. She didn't look like she wanted to kill him, and he took that as a plus.

He then proceeded to deflower his student.

Suddenly his back began to cramp, bringing him back to the moment. Not the best way to fall asleep, he thought to himself, trying to find a more comfortable position on top of the couch, but failing.

The looming morning would probably go better if they awoke in an actual bed, rather than the couch.

Gently picking her up, careful not to wake her, he began to make his way to her room, then stopped. He didn't know why but he'd rather sleep at his house, the thought of her waking up in his bed, in his arms, oddly pleasing. He performed the necessary hand signals and suddenly they were transported into his house in a poof of smoke.

He made his way into his room, pulling back the covers of his bed and carefully placed Sakura down, loathe to awaken her. A small frown settled on her face as she tried to settle in. This was quickly erased as Kakashi slid in next to her, after removing his clothes, and brought her into his arms again. Finally at peace, Kakashi joined her in her slumber.

--

Sakura slowly awoke to a feeling of delicious warmth, her body feeling satiated and lethargic. She felt so content, her mind and body relishing in what had been done to it last night. Though she was somewhat confused about her current location.

She was sure the last thing she had seen last night was the shadowed furniture littering her lounge room, the soft fabric of her couch below her, rubbing against her newly sensitised skin.

But looking around, she could see none of that, finding herself in a room she had never seen before. She moved to stretch, attempting to look around and identify where she was, but was stopped by the strong arms around her.

Kakashi.

Grinning inwardly, she turned around to face him, and found him staring at her. Wait a minute, his face. Her eyes widened as she realised what she was looking at for the first time in her life.

"K-Kakashi." She whispered.

"Morning." he yawned.

"Um, your face." was all she could reply, her own face filled with wonderment.

"Yes, most people have one." he replied amusedly, "Why, do I have something on it?"

"More like you don't have anything on it." She said finally getting back to her senses, "Such a shame really. I can see now why you don't want anyone seeing it. It must have been hard as a child."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yep. It must have been hard having everyone run away from you because of your face instead of your scary ninja skills."

"You think so? That's funny cause I've had plenty of woman who wanted nothing less than to run away from me. And for a whole different set of skills entirely."

Sakura blushed, thinking of how he used those skills of his on her just hours before. Oh my gosh! She'd just had sex with Kakashi! And it had been soooo good.

Kakashi however took her red face and continued silence for something else entirely.

"Ugh," he started, scratching the back of his head, a movement she knew suggested nervousness, "so about last night, you're not angry are you?"

She looked at him, wondering what he was talking about. Why the hell would she be angry about him giving her the best sex she'd ever had, even if it was the only sex she'd had. Then she remembered other parts of the night.

"You mean…when you…spanked me?"

"Yes." He sighed wearily, trying to gauge her feelings.

"Um, well, no, definitely not angry. There's no need to be sorry forit, if that's what you're feeling." She looked down now, a blush creeping up on her face. "I actually liked it."  
He didn't reply, and when she looked up again, his face was set in amusement, tinged with relief.

"You liked it?"

She nodded at him.

"Well," he looked at her in surprise, "I never took you for a pervert."

She sat up grabbing the pillow beneath her, and threw it at his head.

"Hey, hey!" Kakashi called out, struggling to grab the pillow out of her hands. He finally gave up, and just pinned her underneath him, holding her arms down either side of her head.

He looked down at her, his face close to hers.

"You think you're funny, do you?"

"Yep." She giggled.

"You think you're so good?"

"Yep."

"Do you know what I think?"

"Nope."

He leaned even closer and whispered his next words into her ear slowly.

"I think you're being very, very naughty."

"Oh yeah," she replied, her heart beginning to speed up, "so what are you gonna do about it."

She saw the hunger in his eyes, as his gaze travelled down her body, lingering on her bare breasts. She began to get that feeling again, that warm tingly feeling. She needed him to touch her, to feel her. She arched her back, trying to rub her sensitive breasts against his muscular chest.

He glanced back at her, and she felt herself getting wet from the look he gave her.

"I think I need to punish you again." He smirked at her.

"Oh yes sensei. I think you do."

--

An hour later had Sakura scrambling naked out of bed, looking around desperately for something to wear.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Why didn't you tell me what the time was? Shit. I'm gonna be so late."

Kakashi looked on amusedly from his position on the bed.

"I didn't know the time either."

"Well why don't you get a clock, idiot. No wonder you're always late. Ugh, what am I supposed to wear?" She looked back at him pleadingly. "Can you please help me?"  
But Kakashi just put his hands behind his head and settled in even more.

"Actually I'm enjoying myself here just fine."

Aagh, she should have known. That's what you get for falling in love with a pervert. Normally she would have been utterly embarrassed about being so exposed, but she was too worried to care at the moment. She was already an hour late to work.

Bloody Kakashi, and his damn hands, and his tongue, and his-

She stopped herself before she got distracted again, finally managing to find a long shirt of his, that teemed with a belt, looked convincingly like a dress. She didn't have time to go home and change.

Unlike Kakashi, she had not learnt to transport herself yet. And the pervert had refused to cooperate, rather watching her run around the room naked, flushing sexily.

It was probably the idea that she would have to go to work with no underwear on that made him so uncooperative.

She walked into his bathroom, combing her hair with her fingers since she couldn't find a brush, which explained a lot about his hair. Lucky she had good skin, so she could get away with no make-up. There wasn't much she could do about the red marks on her neck though.

She walked back to the bedroom, picking out a pair of his ninja sandals, which were two sizes too big. But there was no helping it.

Finally she stood in front of him.

"How do I look?"

"Good enough to eat. I like you in my clothes. Are you sure you don't want to come back to bed?"

"Kakashiiiii, be serious." She whined, though inwardly she was filled with glee.

"Well, at least they won't need to ask why you're late. I think the answers pretty obvious." He provided helpfully.

"Shit! That's not what I needed to hear."

Suddenly she grew shy.

"So uh, when will I, uh, be seeing you next?"

He looked at her in amusement.

"Well I think I might be stopping in today. When is your lunchbreak? And more importantly, how long is it?"

It was obvious what he was implying.

"Pervert." she yelled, making her way towards the door, but stopped just short.

"It's at one." she said quietly, then left in a hurry, leaving Kakashi laughing behind her.

--

When Sakura finally made it to the hospital, she quickly snuck into her office via her window. Adorning her white medic coat, she prepared herself to face the music. And sure enough, when she walked through the door, she was instantly bombarded.

"Haruno-san, where have you been, we've been looking all over for you. Hokage-sama's frantic, we've just had a team come in and things are not looking good." A young medic approached her.

"Er, sorry, I was a little busy. Where are they?"

They made their way down the corridor, finally entering the emergency room, where Tsunade greeted her with a frown.

"Sakura. A little late aren't we?"  
"Yes, I'm sorry shishou. It won't happen again."

"It had better not, now get started."

She nodded, then quickly examined the patient before her.

It took a long time to heal them all, and by the end, she was extremely exhausted. They had been close to death, but were all stable now. She sat down in one of the waiting chairs, needing to rest.

"Hey Sakura."

Oh, what now. Couldn't they see she was tired. But when she turned around, she came face to face with Kotetsu.

Oh Kami, this was not what she needed.

"Kotetsu. Uh, hi." She said standing up, her face going red.

"Hey, what's up. I heard you had a team come in today. You look tired."

"Yeah, that's an understatement. It was hard work, but they're all still alive and that's all that matters right. She replied, leading the way to her office. "So, what are you doing here?"  
He looked at her amusedly.

"I came to see you."

"Oh." Shit.

This was gonna be hard. She really liked Kotetsu. He was the kind of guy girls dreamed of marrying when they were little. But she wasn't little anymore, and she was in love. There was no other way.

"Yeah, I thought you might want some company while you were on your break."

What! Looking around quickly she saw that the time was 12.30. Oh shit. She needed to get him out of there before Kakashi came round, and all hell broke loose. Considering the way he had reacted both times he had found her with him before, she thought that this time there might be blood. Though she was secretly pleased that Kakashi could get so jealous over her. But she couldn't do that to Kotetsu.

"Listen Kotetsu, I don't know how to tell you this but…we can't see each other anymore. I'm really sorry." She said tenderly, wanting to get it straight out.

He looked at her in surprise, her words definitely not what he was expecting.

"And can I ask why? I thought last night went…good. What happened.?"  
She moved over to her desk, needing to sit.

"It was good. Oh Kotetsu, believe me, I had a great time last night, and if it was any other way, I would definitely keep seeing you. But I can't."  
He didn't reply for a while, digesting what she said, then looked up.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, but I don't understand. What the hell happened between last night and now, to change your mind. Or were you just playing me the whole time." He said, his voice holding a hint of anger.

"No, no it's not like that. I only went out with you cause I truly wanted to. It's just that, it came at the wrong time. This last week, it's been rough on me. I was glad to go out with you, but you see there's someone else."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"No…well, I don't know. But definitely not when we went out. You see, I thought he didn't like me and I was a bit down on myself. When you were with me though, I thought hey, maybe it's not just me. You were so nice, and I was attracted to you. But, well I just found out that he does like me, and I can't give this up."

His face was guarded now, but his body language was definitely on the defence

"Let me guess, was this the guy that had you upset before at the supermarket."

"Yes, but it wasn't his fau-"  
"And now he decides all of a sudden he wants you, when you start seeing another guy."

"Well, yes, but really-"

"Damn it Sakura, this guy is obviously a jerk. You're just setting yourself up for heartbreak."

"Listen Kotetsu, you have every right to be hurt, angry and anything else, but you have no idea what he is like, or our relationship."

He just looked away, shaking his head.

"So who is it? Do I know him?"

She glanced down nervously, wondering how he would take it.

"Kakashi. It's Kakashi."

He looked at her incredulously.

"Kakashi? As in sharingan Kakashi?"

She nodded.

"Shit Sakura," he looked disbelieving, "That's why, after our spar…"  
"Yeah." She murmured.

"But then why did you say yes to me, if you already knew then how he like you."  
"I didn't, I mean, I thought maybe, but then he just made up some stupid excuse for it. And it got me so mad."

"Oh, so that's why you went out with me, to get back at him."  
"No please Kotetsu. That's when I accepted that maybe it was better for me to just move on, give up on him. Then you came and you were just so nervous, I thought, hey, I should give him a chance, like I wish Kakashi had given me a chance. I thought I could get to really like you."

"But it didn't happen." He looked beaten now.

"But it did." She replied, desperate for him to understand. "Kotetsu, our date, I had such a wonderful time, and that kiss, it was my first, and I'm glad. But no matter what, it's Kakashi I fell for first, and I can't ignore that. I…I love him."  
He walked over to her, sadness in his eyes.

"Sakura, I've known Kakashi a lot longer than you have. He's not the one for love, or commitment. I really think you're only gonna get hurt."  
"Maybe. But it's a chance I've got to take. But believe me, if anyone knows Kakashi, it's me. I know why he's so alone. I really think I'm the only one who can help him. It's just something I have to try."

He looked up at her, smiling weakly.

"Okay, I give up. I don't fancy having him breathing doing down my neck anyway, so I'll leave you be. But remember if anything happens, I'm still here."  
She smiled back at him, grateful.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me. You've taken this well, I hope we can still be friends."

"Sure," he replied, and walked to the door, opening it, "but just so you know, it's only cause I know what will happen. I'm patient Sakura. I know it will only be a matter of time." And with that he left.

Sakura sat down heavily on her chair. Kami that was hard, but in the end he took it well. She could have done without that last comment though. She really didn't want him to harbour any hope. Now that she had her claws in Kakashi, she wasn't prepared to let go anytime soon.

"You know, I thought I told you I didn't want you to see him anymore."

Sakura whirled around, only to find Kakashi on her window ledge.

"I know, but don't worry, I was just telling him that it was over. That I have you now."

"Better be all."

She laughed.

"Oh Kakashi, I would never have taken you for the jealous type."

Kakashi's reply was not in words.

--

Kakashi walked down the crowded streets of Konoha, hands in pockets. Though he didn't have his trusty novel out, his head was still filled with erotic images, although these ones didn't star any of the novels previous heroines.

No, Kakashi's dreams centred on a 17-year-old, pink haired green eyed former student of his. And they weren't just fantasies, but memories of what he had just done to her in her office. Yes, he was very pleased with himself.

For someone as inexperienced as Sakura was, she sure knew how to turn him on. He'd never been as attracted to any other woman as he was her. Though he knew he didn't love her. He didn't know if it was possible for him to fall in love.

He hadn't so far in his previous 31 years of existence. And he'd had his fair share of women too, not just one night stands, but nothing had ever lasted. And he liked it that way.

He got bored of just the one woman pretty quickly, when there was nothing more than just the sex that attracted them to him.

He knew Sakura was different from all his past women though. Even before he had begun to feel sexually towards her, he had cared more about her than any other woman he'd been with. He truly cared for her well being, both her physical and mental state. He wanted her to be happy, to be successful.

However, before she had revealed her feeling for him, he had never thought about her more than that. But it was all different now. It had really snuck up on him. He had never thought about her as a bed partner before then, but sometime in the bar that night, while she was grinding her hips into his, he had been forced to see just how much she'd grown up. He'd immediately tried to deny her feelings. First due to the alcohol, then to just some girlie crush.

But seeing her in the hospital, not just playing doctor, but being one, and totally comfortable in her role as a professional, well that was a woman he could take to bed.

Still, he had known how serious she was in her feelings, which was not the case for him, so he had left it at that. Or at least he had tried.

Nothing like a bit of jealousy to get his blood running to all the wrong places though.

"Hey, sensei. Over here." he heard from somewhere behind him, breaking him from his thoughts. He turned to find Naruto running at him waving enthusiastically, dragging a reluctant Sasuke behind him.

Aah, how times had changed.

He stood and waited for them to catch up to him, raising one hand in greeting.

"Yo."

"Hey Kakashi sensei. What are you up to?", Naruto asked as Sasuke looked around looking sullen.

"Oh you know, a bit of this and that."

"Oh really, sounds like fun." said Naruto, who wasn't really listening. "So, what happened last night? You ran out of the restaurant pretty quickly. Did something happen? Did you have to meet someone?" he continued, trying to be subtle.

"No, no, just realised that I had left my door unlocked is all. Didn't want to risk anything, what with so many burglars around."

Naruto just stared up at him, trying to figure out if he was actually being serious.

He wasn't given much time though, before Sasuke surprisingly spoke up.

"So you wouldn't happen to know where Sakura was this morning then? I went round her house this morning but she wasn't there. Funny that." He said, looking Kakashi directly in the eye.

"Hey, what! What's happened to Sakura? Is she alright, is she hurt?" Naruto piped up, completely oblivious.

"I don't know. Is she, Kakashi?" Sasuke questioned.

Kakashi only smiled.

"I wouldn't know either. Maybe you should go check the hospital."

"Good idea sensei."  
And before Sasuke could say anything else, Naruto grabbed him again and dragged him away. Sometimes it was a relief having Naruto as a student. He just hoped Sakura wouldn't be too mad when she learned how she had fobbed them onto her. Never mind, he could think of a few things he could do to distract her from her temper.


End file.
